Season 6 Samantha Dinozzo style
by Jewelbaby
Summary: New summary. I decided to take Samantha andput her in the new season. So after every episode i'll write my take. It mite be long it mite be just a scene that should've been added but it'll be. Hope you like.
1. Last Man Standing

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES: FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ'S SAM'S NIGHTMARE HERE IS A LITTLE GLIMPSE INTO THE FUTURE FOR YOU ALL. WITH MY TAKE ON WHAT WOULD'VE BEEN GOING ON THROUGH SAMANTHA AND GIBBS DURING "LAST MAN STANDING" REST ASSURED I WILL BE DOING A SHORT ONE FOR TONY'S HOME COMING, :) ENJOY! _**

**Sept 23****rd**** 2008**

**NCIS **

Gibbs stood on the stair landing watching his team work. His new team. The only bright spot about his new team is he gets to work with his stepdaughter. "Dinozzo can do the paperwork. She probably did it for the Senior Dinozzo." Langer said.

"Agent Langer is that report done yet?" Gibbs said coming down the stairs.

"I was just suggesting that since Agent Dinozzo is the only female on the team she could write up the reports." Langer said.

Gibbs glared at him hard. "I suggest you write em yourself Agent Langer." Gibbs told him.

"Yes sir." Langer said.

"Sir? Director wanted to see you and Agent Dinozzo in his office." Keating said.

Samantha got up and followed Gibbs upstairs. "Gracie get into pre school ok this morning?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Said she wanted to make her grandpa proud." Samantha said going into the director's office.

"Agent Gibbs. How is your new team working?" Vance asked.

"I got two guys down there who don't know their asses from a hole in the ground." Gibbs said.

"I know." Vance said.

"Leon why did you send my people away?" Gibbs asked.

"There is a breach in security on an old case. Money laundering one of these three agents is betraying their country." Vance said clicking his remote for his plasma showing Keating Langer and Michelle Lee.

"There was an attack on the presidents bank accounts in April. They're scared that it might be an attack on him." Vance said.

"So you sent Agent Todd back to secret service to help." Gibbs said.

"Exactly. Agent McGee was placed down in Cyber squad cause we have reason to believe that one of em is going through a guy by the name of Michael Rivkin. We suspect he has these funds under an encryption." Vance said.

"And McGee is the right man for the job to do that. So what are we here for?" Gibbs asked.

"I need you to find out which one of these Agent or so called Agents is betraying our country." Vance said.

**8 :PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Samantha was cleaning up the dishes. Gracie and her had came back after Tony had been deployed to the USS Reagan. And now the Seahawk. Gracie and Gibbs were inseparable during the night hours. Their routine consisted of Gibbs coming to get her bathed and then they would curl up and watched whatever was on tv. Gibbs came into the kitchen and sat down on the counter with Gracie beside him. "Mommy guess what!" Gracie said.

"What baby girl?" Samantha asked.

"Aunt Abby give Poppa 2 weeks to get Aunt Kate Uncle Tim and Grandpa back home to NCIS." Gracie said.

"She did?" Samantha asked amused.

"She told me 12 days. She also stated how long it had been since they left. I can't believe it's been 126 days." Gibbs said.

"I can." Samantha said softly.

"Mommy do you miss Grandpa?" Gracie asked.

"I do. I miss him a lot." Samantha said picking her daughter up and kissing her cheek.

"Me too. I wish he was here to watch a movie with me." Gracie said sadly.

"How bout you me and Mommy watch a movie. I got a shirt upstairs that has Grandpa's scent on it I'll put on your teddy bear." Gibbs said.

"Cool." Gracie said squirming out of Samantha's arms to go to the living room to pick her movie out.

"I'll get him back Sammie." Gibbs said wrapping his arms around her and holding her.

"I know. I still miss him." Samantha said.

"I know. Me too. But having you 2 here is a big help." Gibbs said.

**SEAHAWK**

Tony was laying on his bunker thinking of the same thing he had been thinking about the last 126 nights. His husband and his two girls. He took a picture out of his wallet and looked at it. It was the picture Gibbs had sent him a month after he got on board the Reagan. It was of Samantha and Gracie. Gracie was holding her teddy bear and Samantha was pushing her on the swing. Tony smiled softly. Gawd he missed em. He missed being able to help Samantha tuck Gracie in. And he missed just being there with Samantha. But most of all he missed laying in bed with Jethro. Tony stuck the picture under his pillow and tried to get some sleep.

**Sept 24****th**** Noon**

**NCIS MTAC**

Gibbs had asked McGee if there was a way to get a file from the encryption. The only way from a certain Agent afloat.. Now here he and McGee were waiting on Tony to come through. When the monitor showed him they smiled. "Hey guys." Tony said.

"Hey Tony." McGee said.

"Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Boss. Ok McGeek what is the code I need to get into this thing. This better not be hacking McGee." Tony said.

"It is but it's for a good cause. But someone else is gonna give you the code." Tim said.

Gibbs picked up Gracie who had walked in with Samantha and sat her up on Tim's lap. "Hi Grandpa." Gracie said happy.

"Hey pumpkin head." Tony said smiling.

"Hi. Are you having fun?" Gracie asked.

"Not really Baby. Hey Happy Birthday seeing as I missed it. How old are you now?" Tony asked.

"I'm 5." Gracie said.

Tony smirked. "I know. I just wanted to see if you knew." Tony said.

"Gracie read this off to Grandpa." Gibbs said.

"Ok" Gracie read off the code.

"Very good Baby girl. Have you been helping Aunt Abby?" Tony asked.

"Yes I have. I'm her new partner." Gracie said.

"Just no tattoos or piercing." Tony said.

"Grandpa can you come home now." Gracie asked.

"No babycakes I still gotta still here." Tony said. Gracie jumped off Tim's lap and ran over to Samantha who picked her up and left the room with her.

"How she doing?" Tony asked.

"She's hanging in there." Gibbs said.

"Take care of em." Tony said.

"I will. Dinozzo take care of you self." Gibbs said.

"I will love you all." Tony said fading out.

"Should we go find Samantha?" Tim asked.

"No she's in good hands." Gibbs said.

**ABBY'S LAB**

Samantha was sitting on a stool getting a hug from her best friend. "It's ok sweetie." Abby cooed. Gracie was sleeping on Abby's futon .

"I miss him Abby. I feel like I am living in a dream world. That this is a nightmare and I'll wake up." Samantha said.

"At least you have Gibbs. Can't forget Timmy." Abby said handing Samantha a towel.

"Yeah." Samantha said wiping her eyes.

"Abigail would be so kind as to run this. Oh my did I interrupt something." Ducky asked taking his adopted granddaughter's swollen eyes.

"No Duckman. Sammie is just missing Tony." Abby said taking the baggy from Ducky.

"Have we heard from Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Just came from him Tim and Gibbs talking on the Satellite in MTAC." Samantha said.

"Missing one's loved one and then seeing em so far away is hard." Ducky said draping his arm over Samantha's shoulders.

"Yeah it is." Samantha said.

**SEPT 25****TH**** 3: PM**

**NCIS DIRECTOR'S OFFICE**

Gibbs and Samantha were talking to the director when McGee came in. "What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Someone just accessed Rivkin's key. They're getting in downstairs." Tim said.

Samantha Gibbs and Vance ran fulls team down to the basement. They heard a gun shot and instantly pulled their guns. "Lee?" Gibbs asked.

"H he h had the c card and h he went for h his gun." She said sobbing. Samantha checked Langer's pulse and found none.

**5: PM**

**BULL PEN**

Kate came off the elevator and went directly over and hugged her team mates. Samantha who was at Tony's desk was typing up something just smiled at the team. "Aunt Kate!!" Came a little girls voice from the elevator.

"Hey sweetie." Kate said picking up Gracie and kissing her.

"I missed you." Gracie said.

"I missed you too." Kate said making her way over to Samantha and setting Gracie down and wrapping her arms around the girl.

"You and Gracie come stay with me and Abby. We need a girls night." Kate said into her ear.

"Actually Kate me and Gracie have a project we need to finish. So how about this can be a Girl's Night out." Gibbs said quietly.

"Yes that's a great idea. We'll go down to that new club." Abby said.

Ducky pulled Gibbs to the side. "Do I detect you pushing Samantha out the door?" He asked. "She needs this. She needs time away." Gibbs said watching Samantha smile somewhat of a smile.

"It's like she believes Anthony will never come back. Like he's just Gone." Ducky said.

"He is Gone." Gibbs said going to his desk.

END ANOTHER ONE SHORTLY AFTER NEXT WEEKEND


	2. Agent Afloat

Sept 30th 10: AM

NCIS BULL PEN

Samantha was at Tony's desk working on a case report for Gibbs when she felt two sets of eyes on her. "What are you guys looking at?" Samantha asked.

"Just that you seem to be right at home at Tony's desk." Kate said.

"It's just a desk." Samantha said.

"Yeah but it's Tony's desk." McGee said.

Samantha looked at them confused. "You two got a point?" Samantha asked.

"I would like to know that as well." Gibbs said standing behind McGee unnoticed.

"It's just that we think Samantha would make a good replacement if Tony don't come back til his deployment is over in 3 months." Kate said.

"Dinozzo is coming home soon." Gibbs said rounding the cubicles and making eye contact with Samantha.

"How do you know that Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Cause he sent us a case. They found a pair of flight pants on the tarmac of the Seahawk had a Navy id badge it. Pants belong to Navy Lt, Jonah Evans. Find out what you can about him Samantha. Kate McGee you guys go meet Mrs Evans and see if she can shed some light on Lt Evans trying to jump." Gibbs said.

Kate and McGee got and left while Samantha was working on the computer. Gibbs came over and sat on her desk. "You ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah never better." Samantha said looking up at him.

"Would you tell me otherwise?" Gibbs asked.

"Not here." Samantha told him smiling. Gibbs nodded and caught site of Vance looking at him.

"I'll be back need to speak with Vance." He said heading up the stairs.

DIRECTOR VANCE'S OFFICE

Leon was standing at his big screen when Gibbs came in. "I'm guessing you wanted to see me?" Gibbs asked.

"You guessed right." Leon said going to his desk picking up 2 file folders.

"Two new recruits. Look through their credentials and pick a 4th team member." Vance said.

"I have a 4th team member. Agent Dinozzo maybe afloat but his daughter is just as qualified as he is." Gibbs said.

"As I said look through their credentials and give me an answer. Or I make a decision myself." Vance said pushing the files closer to Gibbs.

"Why did you send Dinozzo to the USS Reagan? I know why you sent Todd to the secret Service and McGee to the cyber basement. But why deploy Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Dinozzo has been working for you for close to 12 years . He was a homicide detective before you got him. He needed the experience. He'll be back in 3 months. Now I expect an answer by morning or I make a decision." Vance said. Gibbs stared at him hard and left.

5: PM

MTAC

Gibbs was talking with Tony when McGee came in and gave him an update on where Kaplan's satellite phone was used. "Cartagena? That's where Evans was supposedly spending wads of cash." Tony said.

"Right well if he's dead who's using his credit cards?" McGee asked.

"Boss I can be in Cartagena within an hour." Tony said.

"Go. Let us know what you find." Gibbs said.

Oct 1st NOON

CARTAGENA

Gibbs and Kate were sent to help Tony out. While they were in the ME office Kate dealt with the ME Tony and Gibbs had a chance to speak privately. "How's my girls?" Tony asked.

"They're doing good. Gracie is growing like a weed. Samantha has her in a day care close by. Half days she stays with Abby in the afternoons." Gibbs said.

"And Sammie?" Tony asked.

"She's ok. She really misses you. I think she's just getting by." Gibbs said.

"I miss her as well." Tony said. Truth of the matter he may miss Gibbs a hell of a lot and Gracie but he missed his baby girl. His "best friend"

"Well Kaplan died of the same thing his wife died of." Kate said.

"Let's get Samantha to run a background history on all the crew members." Gibbs said.

NCIS MTAC

Samantha was coming in the door and had the technician hit the accept button. "Hey Gibbs." Samantha said.

"Hey. I want you to run every crew member for me. Find out who has degrees in bio engineering." Gibbs said. Samantha nodded and started running the names through the database.

"Did you get Gracie yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah she's down stairs with Abby." Samantha said.

"Hey Sammie." Tony said coming into the camera area with Kate.

"Hi guys. Ok one name pops. Navy Corpsman Taylor Henley he has a a degree in bio engineering." Samantha said.

"Ok. Good work Samantha. See ya sometime later." Gibbs said.

"Will do." Samantha said motioning for the connection to be cut.

6: PM

NCIS BULL PEN

Tony was regaling Kate and Tim with stories about his time on the Seahawk when Gibbs came in with Abby behind him carrying Gracie. "Grampy!!" Gracie said squirming to get out of Abby's arms. Abby sat her down and she ran into Tony's arms.

"Oh boy there's my big girl." Tony said scooping her up and kissing her.

"Are you back to stay Grampy?" Gracie asked.

"Sure am." Tony said kissing her cheek.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep. Director just gave me the word a little while ago." Tony said receiving a hug from Abby.

"It's good to have you back." Kate said.

Tony made eye contact with Gibbs who just smiled softly. "It's good to be back." Tony said hugging Gracie to him.

"Have you seen Sammie?" Abby asked.

"No. I take it she's at church?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Gracie didn't wanna go cause of the big kids. So she stayed here with us." Tim said.

"How about you go see Samantha while me and Gracie go home and get something to eat." Gibbs said standing.

"Sounds good. You like that idea. Then when I get home I'll come and read to you." Tony said to Gracie.

"Ok." Gracie said kissing his cheek again.

**6:30 PM**

**DC BAPTIST CHURCH**

Samantha was sitting at a table eating her dinner when someone asked her. "This seat taken?" The voice asked.

"Nope." She said looking up into Tony's face. Tears sprang to her eyes at seeing her dad.

"Hey Sammie." Tony said. Samantha didn't know whether to lunge for him or sit still.

"Come here." Tony said pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Gawd I missed you." Tony said kissing her head.

"Me too." Samantha said in tears. Sandy Doug and Sue another teacher were over watching smiling.

Samantha wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Please tell me this ain't temporary." Samantha said gaining some strength.

"It's not. It's permanent." Tony said.

"Hey Tony how you doing?" Doug asked.

"Fine. How has these kids been doing." Tony asked.

"They're fine. Keeping us on our toes." Sandy said.

"That's good." Tony said keeping his arm wrapped around Samantha's shoulders.

"Mr Tony can you tell us any stories about on the ship?" One of the kids asked. Tony went and sat down in the chair in front of Samantha.

Sandy came over and wrapped her arm around Samantha's shoulder smiling. "You happy?" Sandy asked quietly.

"Yeah. More so than I have been in a few months." Samantha said quietly watching Tony tell stories about the ship laying her hand on his shoulder. Tony reached up and laced his fingers with hers.

**9: PM**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE**

Tony was laying on his and Gibbs' bed reading a magazine when Jethro came in. "I'm glad you're home." Gibbs said crawling into bed.

"Me too." Tony said leaning over for a passionate kiss.

"How was Samantha at church?" Gibbs asked pulling back for air.

"She was almost shocked." Tony said.

"Yeah. Tony Samantha changed while you were gone." Gibbs said sighing.

"How so?" Tony asked.

"She came a valuable member of the team. I mean she stepped right into the role you had. Now I ain't saying she's replacing you. But damn I never seen a 22 year old more capable of doing the job of 5 people within a days time." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked and rolled onto his side. "So what Boss you gonna hire her?" Tony asked teasing.

"She's already on board. But I wanna make her part of the team." Gibbs said rolling to his side to face Tony.

"I want her there too. But come on Vance won't think of putting her on the team due to me and her being Father and Daughter." Tony said.

"So come with me and let's fight to bring her on." Gibbs said.

"Alright." Tony said.

'Good. Now let's make up for lost time." Gibbs said crawling over Tony and devouring his mouth with his.

"You have the best ideas." Tony said wrapping his arms around Gibbs neck.

OCT 2ND 9:AM

NCIS DIRECTOR VANCE'S OFFICE.

Tony and Gibbs stood in front of Vance after giving him their plea for Samantha to stay on the team. "Hold that thought for just one minute." Vance said hitting his intercom button. "Cynthia would have Samantha Dinozzo come to my office." Vance requested.

In a few minutes Samantha stepped in confused. "Wanted to see me Director?" She asked.

"I did. As of today Agent Samantha Dinozzo is under the supervision of Agent Jethro Gibbs." Vance said.

Samantha was shocked. "Umm thank you. I think. Does this mean someone else is fired. Cause if so I don't want it." Samantha said.

"No one is fired or relocated. You'll be doing what essentially Agent McGee did when he first came on. It hasn't gone past my knowledge that while Agent Dinozzo sr was deployed that you took over his duties effortlessly and did them without complaining. You became an access to the team. As much as Agents Todd and McGee and even Dinozzo is. You bring something to the team I doubt anyone else could. Welcome aboard Agent." Vance said.

"Thank you." Samantha said.

"Your welcome. Now I believe that you all have cold cases to look through." Vance said.

BULL PEN

Samantha Tony and Gibbs all came in to find Kate Abby Tim and Ducky talking. "Well what did you guys find out? And why did Samantha have to go see Vance?" Kate asked.

"Well." Tony said smiling wrapping his arm around Samantha.

"You're looking at the newest agent." Tony said.

Abby squealed and ran to hug Samantha. "You're an agent that means that you'll be here working with us. And you can keep Gibbs from killing Timmy and Tony." Abby said.

Samantha smiled. "Yeah." Samantha said.

"So are we celebrating tonight?" Kate asked.

"Yea our house at 7." Gibbs said.

"Cool." Abby said going back down to her lab.

When all was sitting at their desk Gibbs looked up to see Samantha mouth "thank you." to him. He just smirked at her and nodded. Everything was back to normal. Whatever normal is around here.

TBC NEXT EPISODE IN A WEEK OR SO.


	3. Capital Offense

**HERE IS IS EPISODE 3 "CAPITAL OFFENSE" MORE TO COME KEEP WATCHING,.**

OCT 07 2008

9 AM

Kate had brought her wife of 4 years a cupcake for a special night out together. Abby came into the bull pen smiling. "Thank you." Abby said.

"You're Welcome." Kate said smiling.

Abby ran off to her lab leaving a baffled Tony looking at Kate. "What Tony?" Kate asked.

"What did you and Abby do last night that warranted you to bring her a cupcake this morning?" Tony asked.

"Same thing you did last night Dinozzo." Gibbs said coming in from the MTAC.

"But my significant didn't bring me a cupcake." Tony said sulking.

"We got a case. Female Lt Commander found in a park." Gibbs said.

"Samantha ain't here yet." Tim said.

"She called my cell Gracie caught a nasty cold and Samantha is keeping her at home today. She'll be on call if we need her." Gibbs said.

"Poor baby." Kate said.

"Yeah definitely go check on my girl when this case is over with." Tony said stepping into the elevator.

3: PM

SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT

Sam was sitting on her couch reading a lesson plan Sandy wanted her to go for the upcoming Wednesday night. Gracie had taken her cold medicine and was sleeping away on the couch next to Sam. Sam's cell phone rang just then she grabbed it and answered it quickly. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Sammie." Tony said.

"Hey Dad. What's going on?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing much just calling to check on my grand baby. Jet told me she caught a cold?" Tony said.

"She did. She just took some cold medicine and is sleeping right now. But I'm sure when she wakes up she'd love to talk to you." Samantha said.

"Good. Well we caught us a humdinger of a case. Wish you were here." Tony said slightly out of sorts.

"Dad what's going on?" Samantha asked.

"At the murder scene Gibbs got a call. After the call he just up and left without saying a word. Now he's in with the director." Tony said.

"Maybe he's undercover." Samantha said.

"And he didn't tell me his significant other? Come on Sammie that's far fetched." Tony said.

"Dad you forget you 2 have to keep your dating status on the back burner at work now due to Vance being the Director." Samantha said.

"You're right. Gosh I just wanna know what's going on." Tony said.

"I'm sure you will. Listen I need to go before I wake Gracie. I'll have her call you as soon as she wakes up and is alert enough." Samantha said.

"Sammie I love you." Tony said quietly.

"I love you too. Everything will be alright." Samantha said.

4:PM

Samantha was in the middle of giving Gracie some snacks when her cell phone rang. "You would think I was at work or something." Samantha said to Gracie.

"You are mommy. You're being my mommy." Gracie said coughing.

Samantha smiled picking her phone up. "Hello?" Samantha answered.

"Someone stole my cupcake and I can't figure out who did it." Abby said hurriedly.

"Excuse me?" Samantha asked confused.

"Kate gave me a cupcake this morning and I brought it and put it in the refrigerator. When I came back after lunch it was gone!" Abby said.

"Maybe you ate it and don't remember." Samantha said setting a plate of apple in front of Gracie.

"No I would've known it if I did." Abby said.

"Abby you have a case to work on. This needs to take a back seat." Samantha said.

"But I wanted that cupcake." Abby whined.

Samantha rolled her eyes at Gracie who giggled. "Abby if you want a cupcake I'll run to the store and buy you another one. This is ridiculous." Samantha said.

"No. No you're right. I just needed someone to talk me down." Abby said.

"Good. I am gonna go and take care of my daughter." Samantha said.

"Ok. Hug her from me please." Abby said.

"Ok. Bye." Samantha said hanging up.

"Was that Aunty Abby?" Gracie asked.

"It sure was. And she was acting crazy. Come on let's go watch some tv." Samantha said following her daughter into the living room.

9: PM

Samantha was sitting on the couch reading a book when a knock came on the door. Getting up she opened the door to see Gibbs standing there. "I know it's late but I need to talk." Gibbs said.

Samantha stepped back and he walked in. "I'm guessing dad don't know you're here?" She asked.

"Umm no." Gibbs said

"Ok. So what's the problem. I take it has to do with the case?" Samantha asked sitting down in the arm chair.

"It does. A lt Commander was found in the park. When we got to the crime Scene I got a call from an old friend. He more or less admitted he had slept with the victim." Gibbs said.

"I take it he's a powerful friend?" Samantha asked.

"He is. He told me all about this then he asks that I keep his name out of the investigation." Gibbs said.

'Which means you can't tell McGee Dad or Kate. So I'm guessing there's more." Samantha said urging him to continue.

"His wife came to the house tonight. I was working on the boat and she came into the basement basically told me her husband would not do something like that. Then tried to kiss me. Samantha what do I do." Gibbs asked.

"You work the case like the leader you are. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll help as much as I can. But Gibbs you need to tell Dad about the kiss. Dad can handle anything but not being told something he won't stand for it." Samantha said.

Gibbs sighed. "I know. Shannon was the same way." Gibbs said.

Gracie came down the hall and seen Gibbs. "Poppy!" She said going to him.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Little better. Is grampy with you?" Gracie asked.

"No he's not." Gibbs said holding her to him.

"Hey Gracie why don't you run get mommies cell phone off my bed and call Grampy and tell him Poppy is here. And that you and him are gonna have a slumber party here. Ok?" Samantha asked.

"Okay Mommy." Gracie said running back down the hall happy to have her poppy stay with her.

"Thank you." Gibbs said grateful.

"Sure. Gracie's bed sleeps wonderfully." Samantha said.

OCT 8TH 2008

2: PM

NCIS BULL PENN

Samantha was at her desk working on different suspects who would wanna hurt the Lt Commander when Gibbs came through and looked at her. "Another body?" She asked.

"Yeah only this time it's his Chief of Staff." Gibbs said.

"Wait the weird looking guy from yesterday?" Tony asked.

"Yeah he was found about 2 hours ago." Gibbs said grabbing his gun.

CRIME SCENE

Gibbs and company arrived to find Ducky examining the body. "Jethro it looks to me like an apparent suicide." Ducky said.

Samantha was looking at the desk when she found a letter. "Gibbs!" She called. He came over.

"I have a feeling the chief of Staff was looking to be me than just employer employee." Tony said reading over Samantha shoulder.

Just then Patrick Kiley came in. "Senator Kiley we're gonna have to ask you to step out into the hall." Kate said.

"Is it true?" The senator asked.

Gibbs ushered him out the door. "What do you know about your chief of Staff?" Gibbs asked.

"He's a good guy why?" The senator asked.

"Was the Lt Commander the only person you were cheating on your wife with Patrick?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

"No. Did he kill himself because of me?" Patrick asked.

Gibbs just stared at him as he walked back into the room where the body was. "How authentic is that note Samantha?" Gibbs asked.

"It looks to be the real deal. But Abby would have to run a hand writing Analysis on it to be sure." Samantha said.

"Have her rush it." Gibbs said.

4: PM

The case was nearly solved when Vance told Gibbs to accompany him to Senator Kiley's press conference. "Only if one of my agents follows along." Gibbs said.

"Fine. Your choice who comes along." Vance said.

Gibbs was down in the bull pen and he made the announcement. "Me and Director Vance are going to Senator Kiley's Press conference. One Agent can accompany me." Gibbs said expecting the usual competing between Tony McGee and Kate. Gibbs just shook his head and walked over to Samantha and nodded. She stood and grabbed her badge and gun and followed him to the elevator.

"Wait he had that all planned didn't he?" Tim asked.

"I believe so." Tony said a little concerned about his lover.

4:30 PM

SENATOR KILEY'S HOUSE

Director Vance was speaking with Patrick when Gibbs and Samantha came in. "Glad you could be here Jethro." Patrick said.

"You shouldn't be. I'm here to arrest you for the murder of the Lt Commander." Gibbs said.

"Let's go into my office. Lynn." Patrick beckoned for his wife.

They all stepped into the office where Patrick started confessing. "I believe you had something to do with it. But I think someone else committed the crime." Gibbs said turning to the wife.

"You said that she was shot in the back. How did you know that when no one else except my team knew it." Gibbs said.

"Ok so I shot her. But I didn't mean for it to kill her. I just wanted to scare her." Lynn Kiley said.

"And so since Lynn shot her you decided you needed to cover it up. So much so you had Cole Erickson your dutiful Chief of Staff hide all the evidence." Gibbs said.

"But what you two didn't think about was the guilt he felt. You knew he would do his duties but at what cost? He killed himself so no you can't be charged with his murder but you have to live with that on your conscience." Samantha said.

"Your both under arrest." Gibbs said handcuffing them.

7: PM

NCIS

Tim Tony and Kate were watching the Senator and his wife walking the walk of shame in front of the reporters with Vance Gibbs and Samantha all around em. "I wonder what happened?" Tim asked.

"Politics. It's murder sometimes McGee." Samantha said from her desk signing her name on her report and gathering her stuff.

"Where you going?" Tony asked.

"To relieve Stacy I didn't wanna put Gracie in daycare today so Stacy offered to come watch her so I could work. Bye guys." Samantha said getting on the elevator.

"Wonder if Gibbs asked her to come in." Kate said.

"More than likely yes." Tony said smirking.

10: PM

DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE

Tony and Gibbs were laying in bed silently. "Last night me and Gracie didn't just have a slumber party. I needed to talk to Samantha." Gibbs said.

"I figured as much. What happened?" Tony asked.

"The senator is a good friend of mine. He asked that I keep his name out of the murder investigation." Gibbs said.

"That was who called you?" Tony asked rolling onto his side.

"Yeah. I lost focus on stuff. I was trying so hard not to show you guys that I wanted him to be innocent. But yet I was failing at doing my job." Gibbs said.

"You hid it so well." Tony said smiling.

"Tony." Gibbs said exasperated .

"Sorry continue." Tony said wiping the grin off his face.

"Lynn Kiley the senator's wife came last night. Before you got back from your run. She told me her husband was not a murderer. Then before she left tried to kiss me." Gibbs said.

"Wow. Please tell me you sent her home." Tony said.

"I did. But it scared me enough to run to Samantha for a good butt kicking." Gibbs said.

"But you didn't get one." Tony said smirking.

"No. She just basically reminded me that I was team leader and that I needed to lead the team like I normally do." Gibbs said.

"I'm guessing that wasn't all she said." Tony said rubbing his hand down Jethro's arm.

"No. She told me I needed to tell you about the almost kiss. That you could handle anything but not knowing something." Gibbs said.

"She's right. Thank you for telling me. I know it's not easy for you to share stuff. But this is what relationships even marriages are about." Tony said running his finger over the gold band on Gibbs' right ring finger.

"I too went to Sammie with concerns. Only I was at work on the phone. So I guess she talked us both down. I got a good daughter." Tony said.

"You do. But her dad ain't so bad either." Gibbs said rolling onto his side facing Tony and kissing him.

"What do you say we re enact our wedding night?" Tony asked. Gibbs kissed him fiercely.

"I take as a yes." Tony said laughing.

TBC


	4. Heartland

**Hey all thought this would be cute. real quick should i pair Samantha and McGee or have Samantha meet someone new. up to yall.**

Oct 15th 2008

STILLWATER

Gibbs stood hugging his dad goodbye. "I would like you to come to DC this Sunday and meet someone. I know you don't like an old Baptist church but this person you have to see sing to know how true she is." Gibbs said.

"I would love to. How about I come Sunday morning about 7 that be ok?" Jackson asked.

"Be perfect. See ya later." Gibbs said getting into his old childhood car and driving in front of the car.

7: PM

NCIS BULL PEN

Ducky came up just as the team sans Samantha was coming off the elevator. He leaned in and whispered to Samantha who was working on her computer. "Dare I ask how it went?" he asked.

Samantha glanced in the direction of the team and noticed the banter was in full force. "Sure." She said.

"How was the trip?" Ducky asked.

"Case is solved. So it's good." Kate said.

"Good to hear." Ducky said.

Tim eyed a quiet Samantha. "Where is Gracie?" He asked.

"Stacy and Michael's. Stacy was gonna take her and get a Halloween costume." Samantha said.

"Ohhh I bet she'll be a kitty cat." Abby said.

"No. Pumpkin." McGee said.

"I got an idea why don't you call and ask dear Samantha so Timothy Anthony and Abigail don't drive us all crazy." Ducky said.

Samantha smirked picking up her land line and dialing Stacey's number. "Hello?" Stacey said.

"Hey. It's me." Samantha said.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Stacey asked.

"There's a debate in the office about a certain little girl's Halloween costume." Samantha said.

"Ahhh. Well that is gonna have to be a surprise for all of them." Stacey said.

"Ok. I'll pass it on. I'll be there in an hour to get her." Samantha said.

"Um Sam Jethro is getting her. Said he had something he wanted to do with her." Stacey said.

"Oh ok. Well then guess I won't see ya in an hour." Samantha said.

"Guess not see ya later." Stacey said laughing.

Samantha hung up seeing 5 people looking at her. "She said it's a surprise." Samantha said. "Aww man. I wanna know." Abby whined..

"Wait wasn't Gibbs right behind us?" Kate asked.

"Apparently not. Stacey said he was there picking Gracie up." Samantha said.

"He probably just wants to get some alone time with her." Tony said smirking.

Oct 18th 7: PM

SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT

Samantha was sitting on the couch writing out a report that she couldn't get finished Friday afternoon. She was startled when a knock came at her door. She put her report down and went to the door. She smiled when saw Michael standing there. "Hey Kid. Mind if I come in?" Mike asked.

"Yeah sure. Come on in want some coffee?" Samantha asked.

"Definitely." Mike said closing the door.

Samantha came back in with a mug of coffee. "So what brings you here?" Samantha asked sitting down.

"I wanted a favor." Mike said looking at the file.

"No I am not dating any of your co workers." Samantha said.

Mike laughed. "No. Nothing like that. I wondered if you would sing with me tomorrow in church." Mike said.

"I would love to Uncle Mike." Samantha said smiling.

"Good." Mike said getting up and hugging her.

"Ok well then I'm gonna go and get something to eat with Stacey and Heather. Wanna come?" Mike asked.

"No I need to work on this report before Monday. You go have a good dinner." Samantha said.

Mike kissed her cheek. "Bye." He said leaving.

Oct 19th 10:45 AM

DC BAPTIST CHURCH

Jackson Jethro and Tony all came in and sat down in front of Sandy who was talking to Stacey. "Hey ladies." Tony said hugging both of them.

"Hey Tony." Sandy said.

Jackson looked at the women smiling at them. "Jethro are you gonna introduce us?" Jackson asked.

"Oh sorry forgetfulness. Stacey Dinozzo, Sandy Morris this is my dad Jackson Gibbs. This Stacey Dinozzo my sister in law. And Sandy is the youth director here at the church." Gibbs said.

"It's nice to meet you both. Mind me asking are you Tony's sister?" Jackson asked.

"No sir I am married to his older brother Michael." Stacey said.

"Speaking of which where is Michael and Heather?" Tony asked.

"Heather is in back with Sue helping her set up for children's church and Michael is in the choir room with the rest of em. Vince asked him to join Wednesday night." Stacey said.

"Samantha is back there as well." Sandy said.

"Cool. So we'll just sit out here and bug you two." Tony said sitting down.

Ducky Gerald Kate Abby and Tim came in. "Hey all." Abby said hugging Jackson.

"Hi Abby." Tony said hugging Abby.

Ducky stood stunned at seeing Jackson Gibbs. "Dr Mallard have you been keeping my boy in line?" Jackson asked.

"I've been doing my best. He don't make it easy." Ducky said.

"Don't let him fool you Papa Gibbs. He has help." Abby said smiling.

"Oh yes I do have help." Ducky said.

Everything was cut short by Vince standing up as the choir came out. "Welcome to DC Baptist church. If you would stand and let us sing 'This is the day'." Vince said.

Everyone stood. After the whole congregation had sang and the choir had sang. Vince stood. "This girl who is gonna sing can sing. Now I don't know about the guy singing with her." Vince said.

"You ain't the only one." Samantha said taking the Mic. from Doug.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Samantha Dinozzo and Mike Dinozzo." Vince said bumping into Samantha's arm as he went off stage.

"I chose a song called 'He died by choice' Cause it makes me realize we have a wonderful God." Mike said.

"Amen." Came from around the church.

"If Doug will push the play button me and Samantha will sing. Or should I say Samantha will sing I'll just bellow." Mike said causing laughter.

Abby who was sitting on the other side of Jackson spoke quietly. "You're in for a treat." She said. Mike started singing and then when Samantha did everyone took notice. When they finished everyone clapped. Mike and Samantha made their way to their seats Samantha got in beside Sandy and Stacey. Gracie climbed into Gibbs lap and smiled at her Mommy.

1 HOUR LATER

Once the service was over everyone was gathering their stuff. Tim came up behind Samantha and hugged her. "You sang wonderfully." Tim said.

"Oh thanks. Mike didn't too bad himself." Samantha said smirking at her Uncle.

"See Honey Samantha gave me good reviews." Mike said.

"Good." Stacey said rolling her eyes.

"I must say this young man here was quite right. I only heard one other woman sing that way and that was my late wife." Jackson said smiling.

Samantha looked at him and knew instantly who he was. "Well if she was the one responsible for making your son who he is today then I am honored to sound like her." Samantha said smiling.

"Jackson Gibbs. Most people call me Jack." Jackson said holding his hand out.

"Samantha Dinozzo. Most people call me Sam or Sammie. Either is fine. And the little girl dancing with Gerald is Gracie my daughter." Samantha said pointing to where Gerald was tickling Gracie.

"How about we all go out for lunch. Then Gibbs' dad and can get to know his son's extended family." Ducky said.

"I must get back to Stillwater." Jack said.

"Aww we wanted to find out about Gibbs' past." Abby said.

"Some other time. I would love to come for the holidays if it's alright with you Leroy." Jack said.

"That would be wonderful." Jethro said.

Gracie came over wanting to be picked up by Samantha. "Mommy who is that man?" Gracie asked.

Samantha picked her up smiling. "This is Poppa's dad. Can you say Hi?" Samantha asked.

"Hi." Gracie said shyly.

"Well aren't you a pretty girl. Tell me how old are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm 5." Gracie said.

'Tell him when your birthday is Gracie." Tony said.

"My birthday is September 2nd. Poppa's birthday." Gracie said smiling at Gibbs.

"Is that so. Do you and Poppa share a cake?" Jack asked.

"No. I have my own." Gracie said causing everyone to smile.

"Well I must be off. Leroy don't be a stranger call me." Jack said.

"Yes sir I will." Jethro said hugging Jack.

When the broke apart Jack turned to everyone.

"It was nice to meet all of you." He said.

"Same here. Don't be a stranger. Between all of us we have some place for you to stay." Ducky said.

"Thank you. Gracie you take care of your Poppa for me. Can you do that?" Jack asked.

"Yes I can. Mommy can help." Gracie said.

"I'm sure she can." Jack said smiling at Samantha.

Jack left the church leaving everyone smiling. Jethro was watching the door when he felt a hand on his arm. "You ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. All I ever wanted was him to be happy for me. I think today he finally was." Jethro said.

"I'm sure he was. He seemed to know that we were together when I got there." Tony said.

"Yeah he did. He sure took a shine to Samantha." Jethro said.

"Everyone does. It's the Dinozzo charm." Tony said smirking.

"Poppa are you sad?" Gracie asked from where her and Samantha were.

"No Babe I am not sad. I am happy." Gibbs said taking her from Samantha and kissing her cheek.

"Really happy." Gibbs said lacing his fingers with Tony's and leaving the church.

TBC [NEXT EPISODE]


	5. Nine Lives

October 20th 2008 2: pm

NCIS OFFICE

Samantha was working on some reports she had told Gibbs she would help Tony do when Gibbs came storming in. "Get your gear we got a dead Officer." Gibbs said.

They all stood and started going to the elevator when Gibbs rounded on them. He pinpointed Samantha. "Gracie?" Gibbs asked.

"Downstairs like always." Samantha said smirking going to push the button to beckon the elevator.

Once on the elevator Gibbs turns to ask her something else. "Yes I took my insulin and other meds." Samantha said.

Gibbs nodded with a tiny smirk. "Good." Gibbs said handing her the federal car keys.

"You can drive to the scene." Gibbs said heading to the car leaving Kate Tony and Tim to deal with the truck.

"Anyone find this unfair?" Tony asked.

"Nah. Gibbs needs time with her." Kate said smiling as she got into the drivers side of the truck.

4: PM

ABBY'S LAB

Tim Samantha Gibbs Tony and Kate all came into the lab to see what Abby had from the prints Kate sent her through the computer. "Good you guys are here. Me and my lab assistant just found something for you." Abby said smiling at them.

"Well are you gonna tell us or we gonna guess?" Gibbs asked.

"Right. The identity of the prints belong to a Ray Azaria. But the prints on the knife belong to Jack Kale. Here his last address." Abby said handing them a piece of paper.

"Thanks. Samantha you're with me." Gibbs said.

"Wait mommy Poppa." Gracie said running after them.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked squatting to be at his granddaughters eye level.

Gracie leaned over and hugged him. "Be careful." She said.

Kate Abby Tim and Tony were all smiling. "I will be." Gibbs said kissing her cheek.

Samantha leaned down and kissed her daughter. "Keep grandpa out of trouble." Samantha said smirking at her daughter.

"Easy peasy." Gracie said as they got on the elevator.

Tony had snuck up behind her. "You think it's easy huh." Tony said tickling her mercilessly.

"Grampy stop." Gracie said laughing from all the tickling.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Cus." Gracie said.

"Oh fine. I'll stop if you'll come help me look up some phone records." Tony asked.

"Ok." Gracie said. Tony picked her up and went up to the bull pen.

SUPPOSED KALE HOUSE

Gibbs and Samantha pulled up and walked up. As Samantha saw in the window she saw heavily armed men. She pulled her gun and Gibbs followed. "2 armed men in front room." Samantha said.

Gibbs takes hold of the door and forces it into one of the armed mens face knocking him back. Samantha had her gun drawn on the other man. "NCIS freeze." Gibbs said.

They all looked up when the bathroom door opened and Tobias Fornell stepped out buckling his belt. Gibbs just stood there. "What is going on Gibbs?" Fornell asked.

"Had a dead body. Print on the knife comes back to a Jack Kale. I need to question him." Gibbs said.

'That can't happen." Fornell said.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Kale is in protective custody. I can't allow you to ask him questions that could get him killed." Fornell said.

"I need answers Tobias. What am I supposed to tell that boys family back in the morgue. Just let me ask some questions." Gibbs said.

"Fine. But I'll be in the room." Fornell said. They both went into the back which left Samantha out in the main room with the two agents from FBI.

5:30 PM

NCIS BULL PEN

Tony was at his desk with Gracie in his lap looking up phone records. Kate was getting a jacket ready about the dead Marine. Tim was down in the lab talking with Abby. Gibbs and Samantha came in and Gibbs was mad. "Uh oh I think Poppa is mad." Tony said to Gracie.

"You damn right I am." Gibbs almost hollered. Gracie shrunk into Tony's embrace.

"Alright how about toning it down a little." Tony said sternly to his lover while hugging Gracie.

"Gracie why don't you and me down and see if Aunt Abby has some fruit cups in her fridge for you." Samantha said picking her daughter up.

"Why is Poppa upset?" Gracie was heard as she and Samantha went to the elevator leading to Abby's lab.

"Good question why are you upset?" Tony asked standing.

"Jack Kale is being watched by the FBI." Gibbs said as McGee and Samantha came up.

"McGee find out what Kale is a witness to." Gibbs said.

"Will do boss." McGee said getting on his computer.

Gibbs spared a look at Samantha who just looked right back at him. "She ok?" Gibbs asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah. I told her the reason and she said and I quote 'Poppa will catch him. He always does'." Samantha said smiling.

"I hope she's right." Gibbs said.

"Jack Kale was a witness to whoa." McGee said.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs said.

"It's a big Mafia case Boss. Kale was a witness to a shooting on a street corner." Tim said.

Samantha getting interested did some research herself and came up with some more information. "Says here that the Mafia boss has escaped every time the agents tried to get him. Fornell was the agent." Samantha said.

"What we gonna do Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"I'm gonna get some information out of Fornell." Gibbs said as his cell rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." He said. "Be right there." He said hanging up.

"Abby has something for me. And some information on the case." Gibbs said standing and heading to the elevator. Everyone followed.

"Wonder what Abby could have for Gibbs." McGee said.

"A swift kick in the ass." Tony said from behind.

"Why?" McGee asked clueless.

"For scaring the baby of the team." Samantha said stepping onto the elevator.

ABBY'S LAB

Gibbs and team entered to find Abby looking into her microscope. "Whatcha got for us Abs?" Gibbs asked.

Abby rounded on him. "I got bone to pick with you Gibbs." Abby said staring at him.

"Ok Abs what did I do?" Gibbs asked already knowing what he had done.

"I wanna know why you yelled in front of Gracie." Abby said.

"Ah damn. Where's my girl at Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"In my office watching cartoons. I don't know why but she has a lot of faith in you." Abby said.

"Give them whatcha got on the case Abs. I'm gonna go check on her." Gibbs said stepped into the office area of the lab.

Gracie was sitting on a cot Abby had there for her. "Hey Poppa." Gracie said.

"Hey. I hear I scared you when I yelled upstairs. Is that true?" Gibbs asked muting the tv.

"Yes it is." Gracie said quietly.

"Baby Poppa is sorry for scaring you. But he got upset cause the case didn't go as he had planned." Gibbs said.

"It's alright Poppa." Gracie said climbing into his lap and kissing his cheek.

"I'm forgiven?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep." Gracie said smiling.

Gibbs kissed her and picked her up. "Let's go see if Aunt Abby has found anything useful." Gibbs said going back out into the lab. He stood behind next to Tony and Gracie propped her free hand on his shoulder.

"Mommy what are Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim looking at?" Gracie asked.

"Don't ask." Tony said.

Gibbs phone rang and he answered it. "Gibbs." He said.

After a few minutes he hangs up. "What was it?" Tony asked.

"Kale escaped witness protection. Fornell is on his way here." Gibbs said kissing Gracie's cheek quickly and setting her down and leaving.

"Maybe we'll get some answers now." Kate said.

"Not likely." Tony said leading the group sans McGee out of the lab.

BULL PEN

Tim came up to the bull pen an hour later to find Gibbs and Fornell going at it. Death glares that is. "McGee tap into the GPS that is planted on Kale. Send it to the Federal car. Samantha is with me and Fornell." Gibbs said. Samantha grabbed her stuff and followed the two older men out.

"Wonder why he's taking Sam." Tim said.

"So he won't be tempted to kill Fornell." Tony said working on his computer.

Wednesday Oct 22nd

NOON

Samantha was working on finding a link to Kale and another crime when Tim and Tony came up from Abby's lab. Samantha looked up cause they were standing at her desk. "Can I help you guys with something?" Samantha asked.

"Tell us why Gibbs is taking you everywhere and not one of us." Tony said.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Maybe cause you 2 act like spoiled brats." Samantha said as Gibbs came through.

"Get the warrant to get a hold on Kale?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs I think we have to sit back and let this play out." Fornell said.

"Like hell." Gibbs said then turned to everyone on his team.

"Gear up. We're gonna go and escort the Mafia boss himself." Gibbs said.

ESCORT PLACE

The agents were scattered all around the court yard. When the FBI brought the Mafia King out they all watched as Kale came out of no where and shot him dead on the spot. "Dinozzo McGee cuff him and take him to NCIS." Gibbs said.

"I had to do it." Kale said.

"I understand why you did it. But now you're gonna go to jail." Gibbs said standing in front of Kale.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS PLACE**

Tony was doing the dishes when Gibbs came up from the basement. Tony looked over at him. "You ok?" He asked drying his hands.

"Yeah." Gibbs said sitting down.

"I got a question." Tony said sitting down looking at Gibbs.

"You want an invitation?" Gibbs asked.

"Why you taking Samantha on all the cases all the interviews." Tony asked leaning back.

Gibbs sighed. "I guess to make her feel like she's a part of the team." Gibbs said.

"What? Sammie knows she's part of the team." Tony said.

"Does she Tony?" Gibbs asked irritated.

"Jet do you honestly think she would sit back and let you or anyone for that matter walk over her. She don't let me do it and I'm her dad." Tony said.

"Tony she's 22. When you were away she did your job effortlessly. It was like she had bee doing it for years. She took care of me when you were away. Hell her and Gracie moved in here for the time you were gone." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "Jet she did that cause she cares about you. And probably she needed comfort herself. She may not call you dad but she loves you like one." Tony said rubbing Jethro's arm.

"I guess I take her out on cases more now cause I want her to feel I trust her with my back. Cause I trust her a lot more than I trust our director." Gibbs said.

"She knows you trust her. She wouldn't of taken the position on the team." Tony said.

"I just feel maybe she mite feel demoted. I mean she was running everything you did while you was gone. And then you come back everyone looks to you and she's I don't just an outcast" Gibbs said.

Tony smiled and kissed his lover. "I love you so much." Tony said.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked dumbfounded.

"That was for thinking of Samantha." Tony said.

"Speaking of thinking of her. When do you think Tim will pull his head out of his ass and ask her out." Gibbs said. Tony just laughed and kissed him again.

TBC

NEXT EPISODE IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS.


	6. Murder 20

OCT 28TH 8: AM

NCIS

Samantha was already at her desk when Tim and Tony walked off the elevator. "You're here early." Tim said.

"Stacey took Gracie last night so I came in early." Samantha said.

"So has Gracie spilled about what she's gonna be for Halloween?" Tony asked powering up his computer.

"Nope. Only that it's a surprise." Samantha said as Kate came in.

"Morning guys." She said putting her stuff away.

"Morning Kate." Tony said.

"Morning." Tim said.

Samantha was busy working on something on her computer when Kate came in. She didn't notice her til Kate set a cup of coffee on Samantha's desk. Samantha looked up and smiled at her. "Hey. Thanks." Samantha said.

"So how did it go?" Kate asked.

"Fine. Right up until he found I have HIV and a Kid. Then it was I'll call you. Yeah right." Samantha said.

Kate frowned. "Danny shouldn't be like that. I thought he was better." Kate said.

"Face it Kate no guy is gonna go out with me." Samantha said closing a file and going to the filing cabinet between Tim and Tony's desks.

"Even if they do. Once they find out I'm HIV positive and Gracie is not my little sister but my daughter. They leave. So I'll just save myself the misery." Samantha said going back to her desk.

"You might be wrong you know." Kate said as Gibbs came in.

"Who's wrong Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked.

"Uhh my watch." Kate said shrugging.

"Gear up." Gibbs said.

"What have we got?" Tony asked grabbing his stuff.

"A bad scene." Gibbs said as they piled onto the elevator.

SOMETIME LATER

As the team was trying to figure out why the brain was missing from their Victim. Kate looked up and seen Samantha on the phone. She looked across to Tony and got his attention. "Tony." Kate said.

"What Kate?" Tony asked.

"You really need to get Samantha to go out. Ain't there a few guys at the church she likes?" Kate asked.

"I don't know Kate." Tony said going back to his work.

"Don't you want her to be happy?" Kate asked.

Tony looked at her like she had grown two heads. Just then Samantha got off the phone and noticed that there was tension between Kate and her dad. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." Tony said sighing going back to his paper work.

"We were just having a discussion. Nothing to be worried about." Kate said.

Samantha debated it for a while and then nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna go get a snack." Samantha said heading to the vending machines.

"Leave it alone Kate. I'm warning you leave it alone." Tony said firmly and went back to work.

30 MINUTES LATER.

ABBY'S LAB

Kate and Tony were in there arguing about what should be done about Samantha. They were so busy arguing that neither saw McGee , Gibbs and Samantha enter the lab, "HEY!!!" Gibbs yells. When Tony and Kate both look at him shocked Tony growls and turns away from em all.

"What have you got us Abby." Gibbs asked stepping between the two of them. While Abby is explaining the newest video link. Tony and Kate are both glaring at each other. When Abby is done Gibbs turns to his senior field agent and Kate.

"Can you two act like grown ups now?" He asked. Tony glared at him and walked off.

"Kate." Samantha said.

"Yeah ?" Kate asked smiling.

"Leave it alone. It's not worth getting dad and Gibbs at odds with each other. Just leave it alone." Samantha said leaving the lab.

"I am just trying to help her." Kate said to Abby and McGee.

"Maybe she doesn't want help Sweetie. Sammie has been keeping sane for a while now. I think right now she is just trying to get used to being the low man on totem pole. And plus raise Gracie." Abby said.

"Yeah but shouldn't she want more." Kate asked.

"Not everyone wants the house with the white picket fence." McGee said. Kate nodded defeated and left the lab.

THURSDAY OCT 30TH 8: AM

The case had been solved and now everyone was gathered in a conference room for an awards ceremony. "The recipient of this years award goes to Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Director Vance said. Of course Gibbs wasn't there so Tony accepted it for him and came back to the group.

"Poppa's award is pretty." Gracie said smiling in Samantha's arms.

"It is. Wish your Poppa would accept it tho." Tony said smiling.

"Mommy why don't you ever get an award?" Gracie asked.

"Cause I haven't been here long enough." Samantha said.

"You should get an award for putting up with Tony." Kate said.

"Kate." Abby said sternly.

"What I was just saying." Kate said.

"Yeah I know what you were just saying." Samantha said getting tired of the digs.

"Gracie could you go over to Ducky and show him Poppa's medal?" Tony asked.

"Yes go see Poppy Ducky. I'm sure he could use some Gracie sugar." Samantha said sitting her on the ground. Tony handed Gracie the box with the medal in it and Gracie ran over to Ducky who picked her up.

When she saw the Gracie was out of ear shot Samantha spoke. "Let me tell you something Kate. It's not your place to tell Dad what he should or shouldn't tell me. If you have something to say to me. You tell me. Don't tell him he don't love me enough if he don't push me to go out." Samantha said. Kate got a shocked look on her face hearing her words come back at her.

"Didn't think I heard did you. You forget when it comes to Gracie and dad I hear all and see all." Samantha said.

"Look I'm sorry. Ok I'm just worried that you're not handling anything. You need to go out and date." Kate said.

"Had it ever occurred to you that I might be dating someone. And just never published it around?" Samantha asked.

"You're dating someone?" Abby asked smiling.

"No. But I don't wanna be set up on anymore blind dates. I thought we all learned how well that goes with Emily Dinozzo's party. I have a hip that's made of someone else's bone. And a rod in my pelvis to prove blind dates don't work. Now Kate please do us all a favor and stop worrying about it. Go have dinner with Abby and enjoy yourself. I am fine." Samantha said.

"See told you Katie. Sammie is doing ok." Abby said wrapping an arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Oh and Kate. If I ever hear you doubting my dad's love for me again. This conversation will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I'll do." Samantha said.

"What could you possibly do to me. Besides tell..." Kate said swallowing hard.

"Gibbs. Yes I do believe that is who I will tell. Or just shoot you myself. I love you as a friend. But like the old saying. Blood is thicker than water." Samantha said.

"And we all know Tony and Samantha stick together on everything. And if one is down Gibbs picks up the slack for em." Abby said smiling. Everyone laughed.

OCT 31st 5:PM

NCIS BULL PEN

Samantha was doing some left over paper work. Tony Tim Kate and Gibbs was down in the lab with Abby working on another part of the case. She was startled when Stacey Heather and Mike stood in front of her desk. "What brings you 3 oh excuse me by." She said noticing Gracie in Mike's arms.

"Like my costume mommy?" Gracie asked.

Gracie was decked out in a mini skirt and a blouse. With a fake badge and a small handgun. "I do. Who are you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm the newest NCIS agent." Gracie said.

"Really. You know I need to go ask Gibbs about that. Why don't you come with me." Samantha said smiling at her daughter.

"Otay." Gracie said following Samantha.

ABBYS' LAB

Tony and Gibbs were taping the box shut when Samantha came in. "Hey Gibbs did Vance mention a new agent coming on board?" Samantha asked.

Gibbs looked at her. "No. Why?" Gibbs asked getting irritated.

"Cause a recruit came to the bullpen looking for you. Said something about being your team. I brought her down so you could talk with her." Samantha said.

Abby Kate and Tim came into the inner office then. "What's going?" Kate asked.

"Vance is putting a new person on Gibbs team." Tony said.

"The hell he is. Where are they Sam?" Gibbs asked.

"You can come in now." Samantha called.

Gracie walked in and smiled. "Hi." She said.

"Here's the new recruiter Gibbs." Samantha said smirking.

"Hey one I actually like." Gibbs said grinning.

"Me too." Tony said coming around the table and picking Gracie up.

"So you're the new NCIS Agent?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Gracie said smiling.

"You can take Grampa's desk." Gibbs said.

"Hey! Where am I gonna sit?" Tony asked.

"Silly Grampy in your chair I'll sit on your lap." Gracie said.

"Oh that'll work. So Agent Dinozzo where are you off too tonight?" Tony asked.

"Me and Mike are taking her to the church's Fall Festival." Stacey said.

"That's nice." Kate said.

"We better go Sandy wanted Mike's help." Stacey said.

"Yeah. Come give me sugar Gracie." Gibbs said.

Gracie ran over and hugged and kissed Gibbs. "Bye. Baby girl." Gibbs said.

SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT

8: PM

Samantha was eating a frozen dinner when her doorbell rang. She put her dinner down and went to answer the door. "McGee?" She asked.

"Sorry am I bothering you?" McGee asked.

"No I was just sitting here eating dinner. Would you like something to drink?" Samantha asked.

"Please." Tim asked looking around the living seeing the photos of the team and Gracie's birth.

"Here you go." Samantha said holding out a Pepsi.

"Oh thanks. When did you have time to put all these pictures up?" Tim asked.

"Here and there. I wanted pictures of dad Gibbs and Gracie. Cause on my worst days they remind me I have something I am fighting for." Samantha said sitting down on the couch and switching the tv off.

"I know that feeling all too well." Tim said opening his soda and sitting down.

"Yeah. So rough couple of days huh?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. I know Kate means well but..." Samantha trailed off.

"But you know what might happen." Tim said.

"Yeah. I mean who would want to date a single mother who's HIV positive." Samantha asked silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tim smiled. "Truth?" Tim asked.

"No Tim I want you to lie to me." Samantha said smirking.

Tim laughed at her. "Seriously I would." Tim said.

Samantha looked at him shocked. "You would? I always thought you thought of me as a little sister." Samantha said.

Tim shook his head. "Oh no. Never thought of you that way. You're more than that. I look at you and don't just see a girl who was pregnant when she was 17 or a girl who has HIV. I see girl who's done the ultimate. You had baby and you raised that baby to the best of your ability. I see a brave girl who hate a lot landed on her plate and the same time. And she came out a winner in the end. And I would love the chance to be able to prove to you that not all men high tail it when they hear those two words." Tim said.

Samantha had tears streaming down her face. "Damn you for making me cry like this." Samantha said wiping her eyes.

Tim laughed. "Sorry. I was just speaking the truth." Tim said.

Samantha nodded. "Thanks. I needed to hear that." Samantha said.

"I got an idea. Let me prove to you what I just said. Is anyone watching Gracie tomorrow?" Tim asked.

"Dad and Jethro. Grandparents weekend." Samantha said.

Tim nodded it was a known fact that Gibbs and Tony doted on their granddaughter. "Well then would you go out with me tomorrow night?" Tim asked.

Samantha looked at him. "Yes. I would like to go out with you." She said.

"Good. I'll pick you up here at 7:00 pm." Tim said.

"Ok." Samantha said.

"I better go I need to get some writing done. I'll see ya tomorrow evening." Tim said going to the door.

"Yes you will." Samantha said following and smiling as he left. She shut the door and closed her eyes. Could her dreams be coming true.

TBC

HERE YOU ALL GO. So i did something i said i would never do. A sequel before the actual story is finished. So if i screw the story up well forgive me but it's my story lol Anyways Feedback is welcomed.


	7. Collateral Damage

**AUTHOR'S NOTES": Once again i come bearing a new chapter and episode. I have to say this one was alittle hard to write. but what's writing if not hard. JUST a fair warning i will likely be changing a little of the season finale. Just fair warning tho. Please read AND REVIEW.**

**SATURDAY NOV 8****TH**** 7:PM**

**LOCAL RESTAURANT**

Tim and Samantha was sitting at the restaurant. "This is a nice place." Samantha said.

"It is. I brought my sister here." Tim said.

"How is she doing by the way?" Samantha asked.

"Fine. She's back at school. Her and the cheerleader are good friends. She might come for thanksgiving. Maybe you can come and see her again." Tim said.

"Sounds good." Samantha said.

"You know I am glad we were able to do this. I was kinda disappointed that we had to be on that case last week." Tim said.

"Me too. But crime don't stop just cause we want to go on a date." Samantha said.

"You're right. So how did you escape the 4 musketeers questions?" Tim asked.

Samantha laughed. "I told em I was going out with friends. Wasn't a lie we're friends." Samantha said.

"Sure are. Good friends." Tim said smiling.

Once dinner was over Tim and Samantha went to his car and got in. "I had fun tonight." Samantha said.

"Me too. So can we do it again?" Tim asked.

"Sure can. Do you honestly think I am in this for a one night stand. Well you know what I mean." Samantha said smirking.

"Yeah. So church tomorrow huh?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Wanna come?" Samantha asked,.

"Yes I do." Tim said linking his fingers with hers. Samantha felt happy for once.

**TUES NOVEMBER 11****TH**** 2008 10: AM**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Samantha was watching a Rookie hit on her dad ruthlessly she was wondering when Gibbs was gonna put this girl in her place. Kate and Tim came over to Samantha's desk. "I feel sorry for the girl when Gibbs gets here." Kate said.

"Tony could put an end to it. He just won't deep down his ladies man persona takes hold." Tim said.

"Yeah well we all know what Tony was called in College." Kate said.

"No Agent Todd why don't you enlighten us." Gibbs said leaning on the partition on Sam's right.

"Uh. A straight A student." Kate said.

Gibbs saw Tony ignoring the babbling Rookie. He went to stalk over there but Samantha grabbed his hand. "Let me." Samantha said. Tim Kate and even Gibbs had smirks on their faces.

"Hey Who's your friend?" Samantha asked going to the filing cabinet between Tim and Tony's desks

"I honestly don't know. What is your name again?" Tony asked.

"Ohhh what a gorgeous child. Is this your little girl?" The woman asked.

"No that would be my granddaughter. My daughter is right there." Tony said pointing to Samantha.

"Oh. Well would you mind if we went out on a date sometime. I know you would want your dad to be happy." The woman said.

Samantha shut the filing cabinet and glancing at Tim Kate and Gibbs and winked. "I don't mind him being happy. But I'd advise you to be very careful of his current lover. I hear they're pretty mean. But that's just what I hear." Samantha said smiling sweetly.

The woman shrunk a little. "Nice meeting you then." The woman said leaving to be with the other rookies. Kate and Tim came in smirking.

"Thank you so much." Tony said.

Samantha smiled leaned over and kissed his head. "What I'm here for." Samantha said.

"And who she don't intimidate away I will." Gibbs said coming around the corner.

Tony smirked at his daughter and lover. "What did Vance want?" Tony asked.

"For me to watch our rookies and give him my pick." Gibbs said.

"How many?" Samantha asked.

"1. Dwayne Wilson. I have to give my recommendation." Gibbs said sighing.

"And we have a crime scene at Quantico. Gear up." Gibbs said standing. He looked at the 1 rookie and beckoned him over.

Tony leaned over and whispered in Samantha's ear. "Can I borrow our granddaughter tonight?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Samantha said and followed them onto the elevator.

CRIME SCENE

Samantha was snapping photos of the crime scene when the rookie came up. "You look so familiar. Did you go to DC high?" Dwayne Wilson asked.

Samantha looked up from her task. "Yes I did." Samantha said getting tweezers and picking up some threads.

"Now I recognize you. You were the girl who was pregnant in the junior year and then out for most of the senior year." Dwayne said.

"Yes I was." Samantha said not giving anything away.

"So did you give the baby away?" Dwayne asked.

"No I didn't." Samantha said.

Over on the other side of the bank Gibbs Tim and Tony noticed that the Rookie had gravitated to Samantha. "Think we should go save her?" Tim asked.

"Nah. What do you think Boss?" Tony asked his lover.

"I think you two should take a lesson from Samantha and get to work. Before I prove to Vance that she can do you two's jobs for you." Gibbs said going to talk to the security office.

"Ain't Gibbs supposed to be observing the Rookie?" Tim asked.

"Can't you see McGee. He's letting Samantha do it." Tony said.

Tim nodded. "Makes sense. Out of all of us she would have the best perception of people." Kate said.

LATER ON AT NCIS

The team was working on figuring out how the bank was robbed. Tim and Kate were working on separate projects. Tony who was done with his got up and went over to Samantha's desk. "Anyone have any observations on Dwayne?" Tony asked.

"He's a hard working kid." Kate said.

"He seems good at what he does." Tim said.

"Not to mention he's taken to Sam." Kate said.

"What?" Tim asked looking up.

"Woops I do believe our probie has a problem with that last observation." Tony said smirking.

"Shut up Dinozzo." Tim said.

"What's going on." Samantha asked.

"Where's Dwayne?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs thinks he needs to learn every aspect of the field. So he's taking a crash course in chemistry from Abby." Samantha said sitting down at her desk.

Samantha noticed the 3 team members all giving each other looks. "What?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing." They all three said.

"They're all wondering how you know the Rookie." Gibbs said coming into the desk area.

"No we weren't." Tony said quickly.

"For you guys information Dwayne went to my high school. He was a year or so be hind me." Samantha said.

"Oh." Tony said.

"He seemed to be interested in you at the crime scene." Kate said.

"He was asking me if I was the girl who was raped and in the wheel chair." Samantha said looking at her screen.

"Did you tell him?" Tim asked.

"Yes McGee I told him." Samantha said.

"Samantha? What's your take on this kid?" Gibbs asked.

Samantha looked at him. "From what I understand he came into the Agency cause his dad was cleared of a crime by a NIS Agent. Said he wanted to catch the bad guys like the guy that help clear his dad." Samantha said.

"I know what he said. What's your take on him?" Gibbs asked.

"He seems ok Gibbs. Yeah he needs some time to adjust but so did McGee from what I have heard." Samantha said smirking at Tim.

"Would you put a recommendation in his file so he can go through the courses? If you were leader?" Gibbs asked.

Samantha sighed. "If I were leader I would look into his past a little first. Make sure what his father was charged with wouldn't come back to bite the agency. But other than that Yes I would." Samantha said. Gibbs nodded and started looking at his email.

**WEDNESDAY NOV 9****TH**** 2008 4: PM**

**NCIS DIRECTOR'S OFFICE**

Vance was standing in his office when Gibbs entered. "Here's Dwayne Wilson's file." Gibbs said.

"Took you long enough." Vance said opening the file to see nothing written.

"It's blank Gibbs." Vance said.

"Write Recommended." Gibbs said leaving the office.

BREAK ROOM

Samantha and Kate are sitting at a table. Dwayne Tony and Tim come in. "Well Dwayne I'm sad to see you go." Tim said.

"Here you go kid. For the road." Tony said handing him a candy bar. Abby comes in and sits down with Gracie in her lap who is asleep.

"6 years ago." Dwayne said.

"Excuse me?" Tim asked.

"That was when I first met Samantha." Dwayne said.

Samantha looked at him. "I honestly don't remember you." Samantha said taking a drink of her mountain dew.

"I know you didn't. But I remembered you. Who could forget the girl who had the balls to go up tell her story to the entire school." Dwayne said.

Everyone laughed softly. "I was there the day that the principle came on the PA system and said you had been shot by Niles Darinsky." Dwayne said.

"Yeah that wasn't my best day." Samantha said.

"Mine either." Tony murmured. Tim who was beside him smirked.

"Any ways it was nice meeting you all. And Samantha?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah?" Samantha asked looking up.

"She's a gorgeous child." Dwayne said nodding and leaving the room leaving everyone shocked.

**THAT NIGHT**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE**

Tony was laying out on the bed waiting on Gibbs to come out of the bathroom. When he did Tony rolled onto his side and smiled at him. "I know you Kate and Tim wondered why I was asking Samantha to profile Dwayne Wilson." Gibbs said sighing.

Tony got up and climbed over to sit on the edge beside his lover. "I know why you did. Kate and Probie may think they know you but they haven't a clue." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "I am doubting myself cause of Langer. Tony what you don't know is Samantha suspected Langer but she also suspect Agent Lee. I'm wondering if maybe she was right and I was wrong." Gibbs said bowing his head.

Tony laughed lightly. "That's my girl. She didn't come to you with it did she?" Tony asked.

"Not til I cornered her about it about a month before it all went down. I asked her why she kept watching Lee suspiciously. And she told me point blank that she thought that Lee was the suspect. I noticed today when you had trouble opening your drawer and she saw it was cause of Langer's id that she shook her head. I wanted her to feel that her judgement was partially right." Gibbs said.

Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs shoulder. "And you were too. But there is no need to beat yourself up over it." Tony said kissing Gibbs shoulder.

"You're right." Gibbs said.

"Didn't you know I'm always right?" Tony asked laughing at the head slap.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Gibbs said crawling under the covers and wrapping his arm around Tony.

END


	8. Cloak

AUTHOR'S NOTES: SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE PROBABLY OUT OF CHARACTER AND AFTER READING SOME OF YOU WILL LIKELY WANT REVENGE ON GIBBS AND SAMANTHA BUT IT'LL ALL WORK OUT. FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED.

**Friday November 14****th**** 2008**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

**9: AM**

Samantha was checking her email when she was done she looked over and saw her dad watching the phone. She got up and walked over to his desk. "You know the old saying. 'A watched pot never boil'?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Tony grumbled.

"Think of the phone as a pot and don't watch it and then it'll ring." Samantha said smirking at him.

Tony went to slap her on the arm and she laughed. When the phone rang Tony yanked it up. "Special Agent Dinozzo." He said excitedly.

"It's me McGee. Just fooling around with ya." McGee said coming around from the other side of the cubicle. Samantha and Kate snorted.

Gibbs come in with his coffee. "Tony Kate you guys go stock the truck. McGee go tell Ducky we have a body." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at his lover oddly and then his daughter. "I think I'll stay." Tony said.

"No go do as Gibbs says. I can handle myself." Samantha said.

"Come on Tony." Kate said..

Once they were out of the bull pen Gibbs motioned her with his head to his desk. "What is it Gibbs?" Samantha asked.

"You were right. I think Agent Lee is the traitor. Vance does too." Gibbs said sighing.

"I was with you in the end when I thought it was Langer who was the traitor." Samantha said.

"Come with me." Gibbs said going to the elevator.

Once inside he stopped it. "Ok. We're meeting in the basement. Vance has decided to go with the domino plan." Gibbs said.

"Alright. So that means we're gonna make Lee think that Abby has the domino trace on her..." Samantha said noticing Gibbs look.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be doing cold case reports." Samantha said.

"Very good. But it's just so Lee don't suspect the whole team. I want you there when we present the plan." Gibbs said.

"Ok. Let's go." Samantha said.

BASEMENT

Abby Tim Kate and Tony were all around a table in front of a white board. "Does anyone know why Sammie was taken off the case?" Abby asked.

"Wait Gibbs pulled Sam from this. Why in God's name would he do that?" Tony asked as

Samantha and Gibbs came into the secluded area. "Sit down Dinozzo and all will be explained." Gibbs said. Samantha handed out 4 case files. Then Gibbs writes DOMINO on the white board.

"Hey I heard about this. It's when an agency tests another agency's . And uh." Tim stops talking cause he can't remember the rest.

"Good job Probie you got the basic idea." Tony said smirking.

"Study up on the term McGee." Gibbs said then turning facing the team.

"Sec nav wants us to break into this highly guarded building." Gibs said throwing a picture of the building down on the table.

"It's a security test. The guards at the building don't have a clue they're being tested." Gibbs said taking a sip of coffee.

"Ok. But one question." Tony said.

"Which is Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked forcefully.

"Why are you not letting Sam in on this deal?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sighs. "Cause she opted out. She'll do intel from here." Gibbs said. Everyone nodded. Tony was still leery about his daughter not being part of this deal.

ABBY'S LAB

Samantha Abby and Gibbs were up in there looking at the powder that Abby would put on her hands. "So all is set Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. It's all set Gibbs. Do the 3 musketeers have a plan yet?" Abby asked.

"I don't know fixing to go find out." Gibbs said finally noticing Samantha who was sitting quietly at a computer.

"Sam?" Gibbs asked.

Samantha looked at him. "Yeah. Sorry was checking on something." Samantha said turning to him.

"What's on your mind?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing important." Samantha said.

"Spill it." Gibbs said.

"Look I know they're bound to get caught. Just make sure I don't have to put every piece back together." Samantha said.

Gibbs nodded. "Gotcha. He'll be at your doorstep tonight at 9 pm. Mentally or physically wounded." Gibbs said standing. Samantha nodded.

4: PM

Samantha was putting her reports on Gibbs' desks when the Director came down. "Agent Dinozzo." He said.

"Hi Director." Samantha said.

"How is the 'intel' coming for the mission?" The director asked.

"It's slow but it's coming. Agents Dinozzo and Todd were taken into custody in the building. Agent McGee said that the feed was disrupted so we won't know nothing til they're released." Samantha said.

The director caught site of Gracie's photo. "She's cute. She take after Ari at all?" Vance asked.

"Not that I know of. People may think she's a reminder but she's truly not. She's the best part of me." Samantha said.

"I can tell. Everyone may think that I am here to break this team up. But I'm just here to run the Agency." Vance said.

Samantha nodded. "Understandable." She said sitting back at her desk.

"Well I'll let you finish out so you can go take the beautiful child home." Vance said going back up the stairs.

8: PM

SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT

Samantha and Gracie were watching tv when the apartment buzzer was sounded off. Samantha gets up and goes to the door. "Who is it?" She asks.

"Me and Gibbs." Tony said.

"Poppa and Grampy." Gracie said running over to the door.

Samantha picked her up and opened the door and gasped at the bruises cover Tony's face. "Grampy what happened to your face?" Gracie asked fixing to lunge at Tony.

"Whoa there peanut Grampy has some bruised ribs as well." Gibbs said taking her from Samantha. Tony was carefully sitting down on the couch when Samantha came back from the bathroom with supplies for his face.

"Gracie would you go into your room and get that picture you drew for Grampy and Poppa today at school?" Samantha asked.

"Ok." Gracie said scrambling out of Gibbs lap to her room.

"Ok quick what went wrong?" Samantha asked looking to Gibbs.

"Yeah. What were you, Vance and Sec Nav talking about earlier?" Tony asked wincing when Samantha dabbed alcohol on a cut on his face.

"The building we were investigating? There's a breach in security. We were able to break in." Gibbs said.

"Yeah no kidding. Just me and Kate got caught and almost tortured. Something went wrong." Tony said.

"You're done." Samantha said cleaning up.

"Thanks. You know I think I'm gonna go and play with Gracie. Least she ain't throwing me to the lions to see if a DAMN the building has a security breach." Tony said irritated.

Samantha waited until she heard the bedroom door close that's when she turned on Gibbs. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Like I just said. There was a breach in security." Gibbs said.

"Abby called me and told me that Lee walked out of the office free. Plan gonna work?" Samantha asked.

"I hope so. Or we all have problems." Gibbs said rubbing his face.

Samantha was gonna speak when Gracie came out of the bedroom and laid her head on Samantha's lap. "What's wrong Sweetie?" Samantha asked.

"Grampy is sleeping on my bed. What's wrong with him Mommy?" Gracie asked.

"He got hurt at work. And he's tired. I bet he wouldn't mind if you crawled in with him. It's past your bedtime anyways. So why don't you go brush your teeth and crawl into bed next to Grampy." Samantha said.

"Ok. Night Poppa." Gracie said hugging Gibbs.

"Night peanut." Gibbs said.

Samantha saw Gracie run into the bathroom. "She's the best medicine right now for him." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs. Don't make me regret helping you." Samantha said.

"You know I won't. I'll bring some clothes for Tony in a little while." Gibbs said leaving.

Samantha walked and stood in the doorway of Gracie's room. Tony was facing the window his arm draped lightly over Gracie. Both sound asleep. "Give me strength to help Gibbs. And possibly betray the one person who I always turn to." Samantha said quietly.

TBC


	9. Dagger

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey All i know 2 chapter so close together. Well i am trying to get the season at least hafl way done before new season starts. So please bare with me. Hope all is liking it. I will hopefully post a chapter every week. But i have a new job coming up and don't know when i'll start. So bare with me. FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED**

November 25th 2008 2: PM

Stakeout car

Samantha, Gibbs and Kate are sitting in the car listening to Tony and McGee banter about public restrooms. "So who was the date this past Saturday?" Tony asked.

"None of your concern Tony." Tim said.

"Dad Lee is coming in." Samantha said.

"I've got her in my cross-hairs. Finger on the trigger." Tony said.

"Don't you think you should be a little more sympathetic to her Tony. Her daughter is being held hostage." Tim said.

"McGee she lied about killing to men. Do you think she could be lying about having a kid. Lied about stealing secrets how do we know she's not lying about her daughter?" Tony asked.

"One way to find out if the pick up man show up for the drop. Maybe we'll know she's not lying." Tim said.

"Whatever floats your boat Probie." Tony said watching Lee. He watches her fold the newspaper into thirds. He did see her slip the flash drive in tho. When she looked up at him and looked him the eyes and shook her she then left. She left the newspaper on the table when a nondescript man walks in a picks it up.

"Hey boss a man just picked up the newspaper medium height and build middle aged wearing a coat and a scarf and a dark brown fedora. He's wearing sunglasses as well." Tony said.

"That's him Dinozzo. On his tail." Gibbs barks.

Samantha snaps pictures of the man when she notices Lee step out of a alley and spill Coffee on Tony's suit. "GET OUT OF MY WAY." Tony shouts.

"I'm so sorry." Lee said. Tim ran past them into a near by car garage but comes back about 5 minutes later. "We lost him Boss." Tim said.

"What were you thinking. You were too close. He could have made you." Tony said furious.

"No. I went by the plan." Lee said as Gibbs comes up behind her and yanks her back to the car by her elbow.

"My show my call." Gibbs said. Kate Samantha Tim and Tony all share a look of utter disbelief.

NCIS 4: PM

Kate and Tony were arguing over what Lee should've done. Samantha who was sitting at her desk working on the composite for the man they had saw take the newspaper. Lee came in and walked over to the desks. "Is there any news about my daughter?" Lee asked.

"No. But I have a question. What the hell were you thinking doing what you did at the crime scene." Tony said still mad.

"I made the drop. I couldn't risk them thinking someone was watching for him." Lee said defensively.

Gibbs comes around the desk area with a photo and shows it to her. "Do you know who he is?" He asks.

"No. I only saw him when I made the drop at the café. And he always hides his face.' Lee said.

"Dinozzo you and Lee go to MTAC. Look at the video surveillance and see if we ever get a clear shot of him." Gibbs said. Tony angrily stood up and went with Lee to MTAC.

'Is that wise. Sending Tony with Lee?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Sam looks like we're needed in Director's office." Gibbs said.

WEDNESDAY November 26th 2008 4: PM

Tony watched his lover go up to the director's office. They had spent almost 3 hours in the ER getting Gibbs' patched up after everything went down. After all they went through in the end Gibbs still had to shoot Lee to get to kill Bankston. "He ok?" Kate asked.

"No. But he will be." Tony said writing up his report of the case.

"Samantha went home. Said she had to get the Turkey in the oven." Kate said noticing Tony looking over at her desk.

"K." Tony said softly looking at the little girl sitting at Kate's desk coloring. Gibbs comes down and takes the little girl over to the window and hands her Lee's Badge.

"Michy would want you to have this." Gibbs said. Tony had to turn to his computer to hide the sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm going to go and call Jack see what time he'll be here this evening." Gibbs said.

"K. I'll see you at the house?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said softly leaving the bull pen. Tony watched him a little worried about his lover.

9 :PM

SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT

Sam was mixing up the stuffing for the Turkey when her doorbell rang. She dried her hands and went to the door. She wasn't surprised to see Gibbs standing there. "Come in." Samantha said.

"Gracie asleep?" Gibbs asked looking at the living room.

"Yeah. Apparently her and Abby did lots of work today." Samantha said nodding towards the kitchen. Gibbs got the hint and followed.

"What's on your mind?" Samantha asked.

"When Tony and Kate were fighting about if Lee did the right thing you never weighed in. Why?" Gibbs asked.

Samantha shrugged. "I learned a while ago. When dad and Kate argue it's normally just Dad trying to work stuff out in his head. I don't need him to tell me that he'd do anything for me. I know he would. Not many parents would half raise a baby while a teenager was in a wheel chair. Edward Dinozzo surely wouldn't. And I try to make dad see every chance I get that he will never be his dad." Samantha said.

"You're a mom Samantha would you do what Lee did?" Gibbs asked.

Samantha turned to him. "Ask yourself the same question. Wasn't it you who after Shannon and Kelly died did everything in his power to find the killer?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said softly.

Samantha sighed. "If Ari Haswari stepped foot into NCIS tomorrow and said he wanted to take Gracie. I would put a bullet through his skull and not think twice about it. So yeah I would do something similar to what Lee did." Samantha said.

Just then the door to her apartment opened and Samantha heard it and grabbed her gun from it's hiding spot in the cookie jar. "Interesting place to keep it." Gibbs said following here into the living room where Tony was standing.

"Thought I'd find you here." Tony said.

"I needed to ask something." Gibbs said.

"Uh huh. Face it Jet we all go to Samantha for advice. She's our sounding board." Tony said wrapping his arm around his girl and kissing her head.

"It's late. Let's go home." Gibbs said.

"Actually you both have clothes here. I know a certain 5 year old who would love to see her Grampy and Poppa in the morning. Why not stay here." Samantha asked. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and nodded.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tony was curled up beside Gibbs on the couch bed. "You ok?" Tony asked drowsily.

"Don't think so." Gibbs said rolling over and laying his head on Tony's chest.

"You did the right thing. Even if you don't believe it." Tony said running his hand through Gibbs short hair.

"I shot her to kill Bankston." Gibbs said in anguish.

"But you saved that little girl from him. Lee hung herself when she messed up the bust." Tony said.

"Come on Tony you would've done the same thing." Gibbs said.

"Almost did 2 times." Tony said softly.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"When Darinsky shot her it took all of my being not to shoot him there in the Morgue. And when the truck driver came to say he was sorry. If I hadn't been so wiped out I would've hit him. So I can see where Lee is coming from." Tony said.

"I didn't wanna have to shoot her." Gibbs said quietly.

"I know." Tony said kissing his head.

"Come on old guy. Let's get some sleep I have a feeling we'll have a excited granddaughter bounding into the bed with us in the morning." Tony said adjusting a little to get onto his side.

"Ever think you'd hear that?" Gibbs asked.

"Not for a while. But I wouldn't trade Gracie for any kid in the world." Tony said.

"Me neither. Her grandpa ain't bad either." Gibbs said smirking and kissing Tony. Samantha who was just inside the hall smiled and went back to bed.

TBC


	10. Road Kill

**AUTHOR'S Notes: HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SEASON 6 AGAIN THANKS TO MY BETA MAFIA PRINCESS AKA ALISA WHO MAKES ALL THE NECCESARY CHANGES. FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED.**

**December 2****nd**** 2008**

NCIS -BULL PENN

Samantha McGee and Tony were all sitting at their desks on their computers. Kate walked in. "Morning all." She said noticing Tony impersonating a guitar.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

Samantha came around her cubicle wall and rolled her eyes. "They're doing a contest on ." Samantha said.

"Tony I swear you're more childish than Gracie and she's 5." Kate said,.

"Hey! I resent that." Tony said.

The girls laughed as they looked over to see Tim doing a scary face. "Hey killer what are you doing?" Samantha asked.

"Best psycho face." Tim said..

Gibbs comes around and looks at em. "You two want a moment alone?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah no boss we were just." McGee stammered.

"Acting like children." Kate supplied.

"You say that likes it's a bad thing." Tony said watching as Gibbs grabbed his gear.

"We got a case?" Samantha asked still leaning on Gibbs' desk.

"Yeah. Petty officer found dead in the woods. Gear up let's go." Gibbs said heading towards the elevator.

"Do you really think you'll win the psycho face award?" Tony asked.

"One can hope Tony. Do you think you can win the Air Guitar award?" Tim asked as he and Tony got on the elevator.

"Well we all know who would win the Sweet award." Kate said.

"Moi?" Tony asked smiling.

"Close. Your granddaughter." Kate said.

"You apparently never heard her at night when she don't get her way." Tony said.

"Much like her grandpa." Gibbs said.

WOODED AREA

Gibbs and Company are at the site taking photos. "It appears our deceased had an unfortunate accident before his unfortunate accident." Ducky said while taking a liver temp.

"Duck TOD?" Gibbs asked.

"My estimate would be 10 to 12 hours ago." Ducky said.

Samantha was kneeling beside the body looking at him. "Wounds look consistent with being in a car wreck." Samantha said.

"You're correct Dear Samantha." Ducky said.

"Well Samantha would know." Jimmy Palmer said.

"How's that Autopsy Gremlin?" Tony asked taking pictures.

"Just that uhhh." Palmer was stammering.

"Relax Palmer his bark is worse than his bite. Can I touch Ducky?" Samantha asked.

"Be my guest. You only ask when you've found something." Ducky said.

Samantha pulled the wallet from the victim's pants pocket and opened it. "Victim is Greg Collins lives in D C." Samantha said.

"Hey I got a blood trail." McGee said following it to a car parked about a mile away.

The car looks to be shot at. "Huh. Someone didn't know how to parallel park." Tony said photographing the wrecked car.

"I had a hard time parking when someone held a gun on me. I doubt I'd be able to park if someone was shooting at me." Samantha said.

"Kate McGee go talk to those kids and see what they have to say." Gibbs said.

"Ok." Kate said.

"He was dead before the Party started." Gibbs said.

"Your gut instinct?" Samantha asked from the back seat.

"Clock on the dash. Stopped when he crashed." Gibbs said.

"Got a shoe print." Tony said taking pictures.

"This was definitely not made by a Chuck." Tony said. Gibbs just stares at him.

"Collins was wearing a Chuck. This is an athletes shoe. I have a pair in the downstairs closet." Tony said.

"Let's get the car to Abby." Gibbs said walking off.

Samantha came out of the car. 'You and Him have a fight?" She asked.

"Let's just say it all came to head over the Lee situation." Tony said.

"You know I was in on that as well. I kept that from you as well. Are you mad at me as well?" Samantha asked.

"I'm disappointed." Tony said walking off.

MORGUE

2 HOURS LATER

Samantha and Gibbs came into the morgue and watched as Ducky took samples from the body. "Right on time." Ducky said.

"Cause of death Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Samantha our assumption that the car wreck killed him was wrong. He suffered blunt force trauma. Those associated with." Ducky said cut off by Samantha.

"A beating." She said.

"Correct. He did fight back tho. I sent samples to Abigail." Ducky said.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said heading out.

BULL PEN

Samantha came back up to the bull pen to hear Kate and Tony going at it about something. "What are they fighting about?" She asked McGee who was working on the financial background of their victim.

"What do you think?" McGee asked.

"Me and Gibbs keeping Lee from him." Samantha said sighing and walking over to their desks and slamming a hand down on Kate's desk.

"Quit fighting. Kate whatever is happening in me Dad and Gibbs' life does not concern you right now. Unless one of them hits me I can fight my own battles." Samantha said.

"You're right I'm sorry. It's just I think Tony is being pigheaded." Kate said.

"Thanks a lot Kate." Tony said.

"And you." Samantha said standing in front of Tony's desk.

"What about me. I'm justified in my anger." Tony said.

"Yes you are. But let me tell you something. What we did? We did it to get you back on land." Samantha said walking back to her desk leaving Tony to think about that. Gibbs came into spouting off what Abby had told him when McGee's computer dinged.

"The security system at Collins place just went off." McGee said.

"Let's go." Gibbs said heading towards the elevator.

COLLINS HOME

They all scattered around the gate when they went in the backyard to check on the alarm only they didn't find anything. Putting their guns away they all scattered and looked for any clues. Samantha stooped down and found a tooth. "Hey guys." She called.

They all came over and looked in the box. "Bloody Towel. A tooth and money. What does this make you think of dad?" Samantha asked looking up at him.

"Street fighting." Tony said softly.

Just then the gate opened making all of em pull their guns. "Whoa. Hey we're neighborhood watch. We heard the alarm going off about 45 minutes ago." The one man said.

"Did you know Greg Collins well?" Gibbs asked.

"We all know each other. Where's Greg?" The woman said.

"In the morgue." Tony said.

"Oh my God." The third person said. Gibbs and Tony told the neighbors how Greg had died and took their information from them.

"When you're done let's go back to the lab and see if Abby has anything the paint." Gibbs said.

ABBY'S LAB

Gibbs and Samantha walk in to hear McGee and Abby wondering who Gibbs could fight. "Samantha." Tim said.

"No McGee! Gibbs would never fight Sammie. He loves her too much." Abby said.

"No they're b behind you." McGee said.

"Oh. Good timing Gibbs." Abby said going into her findings. Tim and Samantha just smirked at each other.

"Alright let's go." Gibbs said.

"Have you ever lost a fight?" McGee asked.

"I don't think I ever won one." Gibbs said as the elevator closed.

**Wednesday Dec 3rd**

7:pm

HEADQUARTERS

After finding out that Jody is really a man. The team meet up in Abby's lab. Gracie who is playing with her stuffed animals on Tony's lap was slowly falling asleep. "So they blackmail men to get to the cougar?" Kate asked.

"Seems that way. The voice Tony and Gibbs heard last night was one of several different modules." Abby said.

"So if they're after the Cougar and figured out they were set up. They're gonna go looking for Collins." Tony said adjusting Gracie in his arms so she was laying on his shoulder.

"Let's go to Collins house." Gibbs said. Tony laid Gracie on Abby's futon and followed the team out.

COLLINS HOUSE

The group pull up to see Dale's car in the driveway. Samantha touches the hood. "Still warm." She said.. Everyone pulled their guns. Walking into the living room they find Dale's body on the floor. Walking through the house clearing it room by room.

"Damn." Gibbs said.

"I'll call Ducky." Samantha said.

After Ducky arrived everyone went looking for evidence. McGee and Samantha found a board outside with blood on it. "Anything?" Gibbs asked em when they came back in.

"Just this." Samantha held up the evidence bag with the wood plank in it.

"Good job." Gibbs said stepping over to Ducky.

"C O D Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Looks to be beat to death." Ducky said.

Parker the neighbor came in. "I saw your cars over here." He said.

"Did you see anything?" Kate asked.

"Yeah a person ran from here." Parker said.

"Did it look like him?" Tony asked holding up a picture of Sam.

"Yeah. That's him." Parker said.

Samantha closed her phone. "Guess who was just spotted stowing away on a boat in DC Marina." She said.

BOAT IN MARINA

Samantha and Gibbs were searching the downstairs when the light flickered and went out. "Tony you there." Gibbs asked into his com.

"Yeah. Probie you there?" Tony asked. No one heard anything.

All the sudden they heard a scream and ran towards it to find McGee cuffing a dazed Sam. "Wow Probie didn't think you could take out a backyard brawler." Tony said.

"I didn't he fell and hit his head." McGee said.

**9: PM**

**GIBBS/TONY'S HOUSE**

Tony was in the kitchen doing dishes when Gibbs came in and washed his hands. When he was done he leaned on the counter. "You know I didn't intentionally not tell you the truth." Gibbs said.

"I know. I just wish you woulda told me the whole truth when I came back." Tony said.

"Now I wish I had." Gibbs said softly.

"Jet I love you so much. But I can't have secrets. It destroys a relationship even if it's work related." Tony said.

"That was the reason for rule 12." Gibbs said.

Tony chuckled and pulled Gibbs to him. "Ok you got me there." Tony said putting his arms around Gibb's waist.

"I can't promise not to keep secrets if it'll keep you safe. But I won't let it happen too often." Gibbs said leaning in for a kiss.

"All I can ask for. And just one thing. Don't involve my kid in it please." Tony said looking and Gibbs.

"Ok. But she's grown." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Cripes. I messed up." Tony said.

"I take it the shouting match you and Kate had made Sam step up." Gibbs said.

"Yeah. I owe her an apology." Tony said.

"She did this to bring you home Tony. If there had been another way she would have done it. I saw how tore up she was when you came in beat up. She told me to bring you back at least half whole." Gibbs said.

"Yeah. And every time she has to put me back together. A small piece of her falls away." Tony said.

"No a small piece of her strengthens. Cause it strengthens the bond you two have. Don't let this break that. Friday night get pizza and 5 movies. I'll take Gracie and me and her will have bonding time and you put Samantha back together." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Now how about you put me back together. Or maybe take me a part." Tony said softly kissing Gibbs.

"Plan to." Gibbs said leading them to the bedroom.

**Friday December 5****th**

**8: PM**

**Samantha's apartment**

So Friday came and Gibbs told Samantha he needed Gracie so they could do some Christmas Shopping. Samantha agreed saying that she would be catching up on some of her work on her apartment. So here she was sorting through a stack of photos when the doorbell rang. Getting up she went and opened it up to find Tony standing there with Pizza and Movies. "Pizza Delivery." Tony said.

"I didn't order Pizza." Samantha said.

"I know. I figured since Gracie and Gibbs are doing their thing we can do something. I got 5 classic thrillers. And a large Supreme pizza. And an apology." Tony said.

"I'll take the pizza and movies. Apology stays at the door." Samantha said taking the pizza from him and letting him.

"No apology must be said. I'm sorry I was a..." Tony stopped talking when he couldn't find the word.

"Jerk?" Samantha asked smirking.

"Yeah. I was gonna say something else. But." Tony said shrugging.

"I'm sorry too." Samantha said going into the kitchen to get plates and napkins.

"You did what you were asked to do. I would never ask you to go against an order." Tony said sighing.

"You do know I hated doing it right?" Samantha asked.

Tony nodded. "I know." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Good. So now then. What did you bring." Samantha asked.

Tony smirked and slipped the first movie into the dvd player and got his pizza and plopped next to Samantha. His eyes fell on a picture that was hanging on the opposite wall. It was of him Gibbs Samantha and Gracie just after Gracie was born. He glanced over at Samantha and couldn't believe the girl in the photo was the girl beside him. Time flew.

TBC [SILENT NIGHT]


	11. Silent Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here we go another episode of season six. Here we are friday after Season 7 premiere and i am behind as usual. Please review. Thanks to my Beta. She kept me focused when i was home,.**

**December 24****th**** 2008 8: PM**

**Federal Car**

Gibbs and co had solved the murder. Finding out that the rent a cop did it. Gibbs watched as Ned Quinn go inside to be with his daughter and her family. He picks up his cell phone hit speed dial 3. "Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey dad." Gibbs said.

"Son? It's good hear from you. How's Tony and those sweet girls doing?" Jack Gibbs asked.

"We're doing ok. Samantha is secretly dating Tim McGee. They don't think no ones knows. But I can tell. I was wondering if you would like to come tomorrow and see em?" Gibbs said maneuvering his car back to the Navy Yard to get Tony.

"I would love to. I'm closing shop early tonight. I'll head out first thing in the morning. Oh Leroy. You don't know how happy it makes me to see you happy." Jack said.

"Thanks Dad." Gibbs said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys about 10 am." Jack said.

"Ok." Gibbs said and heard a dial tone. He laughed and drove into the Navy yard.

NCIS MTAC:

Everyone was sitting in the chairs waiting for McGee to turn the Movie on. Gracie was sitting on Tony's lap beside Samantha eating his popcorn. "Hey grubby hands eat out of your own bowl." Tony said. Gracie giggled at him.

"Ahh giggling at grandpa now are we? I'll show you giggling." Tony said handing Samantha his popcorn so he could tickle Gracie. Gibbs walked in and sat down on the other side of Tony.

"Get Quinn to his daughter's?" Tony asked quietly.

"Yeah. Are you gonna tickle our granddaughter til she pees her pants Tony?" Gibbs asked smirking.

"Well of course." Tony said.

Gracie looked over at Gibbs and smiled. "Save me Poppa." She said still giggling.

"Ok everyone ready?" McGee asked.

"Ready Probie." Tony said adjusting Gracie on his lap.

"Where's my popcorn?" Tony asked.

"Right here." Samantha said.

"Here we go." McGee said pushing play.

"Mommy? What's a tratition?" Gracie asked.

"It's tradition baby. And it's when you do something on the same day every year. Like us watching this movie with everyone." Samantha said wiping Gracie's hands off. Tim sat down on the other side of Samantha.

After the movie everyone stood up except Tony who still had a sleeping Gracie in his arms. "Here Dad let me take sleepy from you." Samantha said.

"No. I'll carry her to your car." Tony said.

"Ok. Bye everyone see ya tomorrow." Samantha said following Tony out to the car.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Samantha's shoulder. "Why don't you and Gracie stay with us tonight. Jack is coming around 10. I thought we could have breakfast and do presents and then meet everyone at your house." Gibbs said hitting the elevator button.

"Ok." Samantha said.

**December 25****th**** 2008 7: AM**

**GIBB/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony and Gibbs was laying quietly in their bed when a soft giggle sounded at their door. "Gracie don't wake em up. Go downstairs and watch cartoons." Samantha scolded her daughter.

"She's a good daughter." Tony said.

"Well she had practice." Gibbs said.

"Funny." Tony said smirking.

"Guess we better get up. Gracie will only persist." Gibbs said.

"True Dinozzo." Tony said standing and pulling his sweat pants on.

"I'll be down in a few." Gibbs said stretching and grabbing some clothes.

Tony came down the stairs to see Gracie sitting in her blankets watching Looney Tunes. Tony smirked and walked into the kitchen and founds Samantha cooking pancakes. "Ahh Christmas Pancakes." Tony said.

"Yep. It's tradition. Remember when I was in the wheel chair. You and Gibbs sprung me Christmas morning and we ate Pancakes?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah. Who knew the next Christmas you would surprise us by walking." Tony said.

Samantha smirked placing a plate of bacon on the table. "Gracie didn't wake you guys did she?" Samantha asked.

"No. Besides it woulda been fine if she had. She's welcome to wake us up. Normally she sleeps next to Gibbs." Tony said smirking.

"Yeah I have two Dinozzo's vying for my attention on the days she's here." Gibbs said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"So what time is everyone coming?" Samantha asked.

"11. Jack should be here bout 10 that will give us a chance to catch up. And get over to your place." Gibbs said.

"Ok I'm going to watch cartoons with Gracie." Tony said going off into the living room. Gibbs and Samantha both chuckled.

"He's an overgrown kid when she's around." Gibbs said drinking his coffee.

"It's pretty funny to watch sometimes." Samantha said flipping the pancake in the pan.

"Yeah it is." Gibbs said looking into the living room watching Gracie and Tony laugh at the Roadrunner. "Need help?" Gibbs asked walking over to the stove.

**10: AM**

Gracie and Tony were back on the couch watching a movie when the knock came on the door. "I'll get it." Gibbs said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Gibbs said hugging Jack.

"Son. It's good to see you." Jack Gibbs said returning the hug.

"Hey Jack Merry Christmas." Tony said getting up to shake the man's hand.

"Merry Christmas to you Tony." Jack said smiling.

"And hello sweet girl. Now does my memory fail me or is your name Gracie?" Jack asked.

"It is." Tony said combing his hand through her hair.

"Was Santa nice to you?" Jack asked sitting beside her on the couch.

"We don't know yet. We were waiting on you to get here so we could go over to Samantha's and open presents." Gibbs said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Jack asked.

Samantha came out of the kitchen drying her hands. "Samantha isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Hi Mr Gibbs. How have you been?" Samantha asked.

"I've been doing fine. And please call me Jack." He said.

"Ok. Would you like some breakfast?" Samantha asked.

"Oh no. thank you tho. I ate on the road." Jack said.

"Ok. Gracie get your coat on sweetie." Samantha said.

"Mommy open your eyes. I gots my coat on." Gracie said smiling.

"So you do. What about socks and Shoes?" Samantha asked noticing her bare feet.

"Woops." Gracie said running into Samantha's old bedroom.

All the grown ups laughed. "She'd go barefoot if I let her." Samantha said.

"It's Christmas. She's allowed to forget." Tony said bouncing on his heels.

"So Leroy tells me we're heading your place for Christmas. Is there any chance you have pictures of that precious child?" Jack asked.

"Dad if you wanted pictures of Gracie all you had to do was ask me. I or Tony would of sent you some. Heck we have dozens." Gibbs said.

"Good. Well let's go then." Jack said.

**4: PM**

**SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT**

Everyone had opened presents and ate dinner and were now sitting around the living room enjoying coffee. "Jack when do you have to leave to go back to Stillwater?" Kate asked.

"Not til Sunday evening. I told everyone the store would be closed til Monday." Jack said. "So you get to stay with Gibbs and Tony." Abby said.

"If they'll have me. That way I can get to know this sweet little girl here better as well as Tony and Samantha." Jack said.

"Sweet? Ha you've never seen her when she don't wanna do something." Tony said tickling Gracie.

"Just like her grandpa." Gibbs said getting up to get more coffee. Everyone laughed.

Tim came up behind Samantha's chair and sat on the arm of it. "Get my computer going for me?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah. Hard drive was crammed with stuff." Tim said.

"Least it wasn't porn." Samantha said smirking at her dad.

"Hey that was one time." Tony said.

"One time too many." Samantha said.

"Samantha would you mind showing me the place. In the whole time you've been here I've never been here more than a few minutes with Donald." Gerald said.

"Oh sure. Gracie you wanna show him your room?" Samantha asked.

"And while you guys do that. Me and the rest of the gang will show Jack some of the finer pictures." Tony said.

Samantha nodded heading down the hall. "So how long you and McGee been together?" Gerald asked when they were out of hearing.

"Can't put nothing past you. Few weeks. Nothing too serious." Samantha said.

"May not be for you. But McGee has been taken with you since just before that little one was born." Gerald said.

Samantha looked at him. "Yeah. Same here. Just never put it to the test." Samantha said.

**9: PM**

Kate, Abby, Ducky Gerald and Tim all left to go home. Which left Jack and Gibbs sitting in the living room while Tony and Samantha tucked Gracie in. "She was so young." Jack said looking at the photo on the wall of Gibbs and Tony crowding around Samantha just after Gracie was born.

"She was 17. And she didn't have it easy after that either." Gibbs said.

"I would guess not." Jack said coming to a picture of what looked like Gracie's first birthday with Samantha in a wheel chair.

"Oh dear." Jack said.

"Yeah. She had gone to see Tony's mother. And got the surprise of a lifetime when she got there. She left in a hurry and a dump truck ran the red light. Smashed her jeep." Gibbs said shaking his head of the memories.

"How long was she paralyzed." Jack asked.

"14 months." Gibbs said.

"She came out of it well I take it." Jack said.

"I still have some aches and pains. Specially during winter." Samantha said causing both men to jump.

"Sorry. Gracie wants both Poppa and Grampy to kiss her goodnight." Samantha said.

"Ok. Be right back dad." Gibbs said going towards the bedroom.

"Leroy was just telling me about your ordeal." Jack said.

"I heard. It was hard. But we all got through it. I ain't gonna say it was just me cause it wasn't." Samantha said.

"Never is. The family suffers as well." Jack said.

"Let's go check on them." Samantha said leading them down the hall. They stopped just outside a door and Jack heard a soft strain of a voice singing Silent Night. He looked and saw his son and his Lover softly rubbing the back of their Granddaughter.

TBC next episode? CAGED


	12. Caged

**AUTHORS NOTES: Once again here my take on this episode of Season 6. Hope all likes BIG thanks to my Beta who without this was probably be a mess.**

**FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED.**

**Tuesday January 6****th**** 2009**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Tony and Samantha came in together to find McGee yelling in the phone. "ANOTHER 400 BUCKS?" He fumed.

"Woah is that a dating service?" Tony asked smirking. Samantha shook her head and watched McGee slam his phone down.

"I take it she didn't wanna go on a date for less than 400." Tony said checking his email.

"No. It's repair shop I have my car at. Seems to get a new fuel tank I have to pay 400 more bucks." McGee said sighing.

"So how did you get here?" Samantha asked.

"I took a cab. Why?" McGee asked.

"If I'd known I woulda picked you up before I dropped Gracie off at pre k." Samantha said.

"If it's not done tomorrow would you still do that?" McGee asked.

"Sure would. Just let me know." Samantha said sitting down at her desk.

Just then Gibbs rounds the corner with his coffee. "Dead Squid. Gear up." He said grabbing his gun and headed for the elevator his team on his six.

**5:PM**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Tony, Kate, Samantha and McGee are all sitting at their desks going over possible scenarios when Gibbs comes in a bouncing Gracie in his arms talking about her day. "McGee tomorrow morning I want you to go to the prison and get the confession out of Celia Roberts." Gibbs said dropping the file on his desk.

"You think that's a wise idea Boss? I mean McGee is kinda well Soft. Those women would eat him alive." Tony said.

"I can be tough when I have to be." McGee said. Tony and Kate both look at him.

"What? I scolded Gracie the other day." McGee said.

Tony looked down at Gracie. "She's 5 years old McGee." Tony said.

"I know how to be tough." McGee said. Tony and Kate looked at each other once again.

"Good. Alright everyone call it a day." Gibbs said grabbing his coat.

**8: PM**

**SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT**

Tim was nervous about going into the prison the next morning. "Do you really think I can do it Sam?" He asked.

Samantha came out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee. "Yes. Tim you're a good investigator . Gibbs wouldn't give this assignment if he didn't think you could do it." Samantha said.

"I know." Tim said as Gracie came out of the bedroom.

"Mommy can I watch spongebob?" She asked.

"Sure sweetie." Samantha said turning the tv on Nick.

"She likes Spongebob Square pants." Samantha said smirking at Tim.

"Least she don't wanna watch any scary movies." Tim said.

"Oh she watches those over at Dad and Gibbs' house I'm sure." Samantha said sitting back down.

"Do you ever wonder why Gibbs recruited us?" Tim asked.

"No. He chose a team he could rely on. Kate for her profiler skills. You for your Technology skills. And dad cause he thinks outside the box more than you and Kate do. As for me. I have no clue why I'm there." Samantha said.

"Cause you keep us grounded and you believe it or not you are more like Gibbs in interrogation than any of us could ever wish to be." Tim said.

"No I'm not." Samantha said.

"Yes you are." Tim said kissing her head.

"You better get home you gotta be at prison by 7 to get a confession out of her." Samantha said standing.

"Yeah. My sister came by last night and let me borrow her car. So I don't need a ride." Tim said.

"Ok. I'll see ya tomorrow when you get in from the Prison." Samantha said.

"K. Bye Gracie girl." Tim said scratching her head.

'Wait Uncle Tim." Gracie said scrambling to her feet running to hug his leg.

"Well I didn't expect this." Tim said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"I'll see ya tomorrow after Pre School ok Missy?" Tim said.

"Ok. Good luck getting the confession from the mean lady." Gracie said.

Samantha smirked at Tim. "She sees and hears all." She said.

"Yes she does." Tim said setting Gracie down and going to the door.

"See ya tomorrow." Tim said.

"Yeah Bye." Samantha said.

Once the door was shut and locked Gracie turned to Samantha. "Mommy do you like Uncle Tim?" She asked in her 5 year old way.

"Yes I do. Why?" Samantha asked.

"Cause he likes you too." Gracie said going back to her show. Samantha nodded.

**Wednesday January 7****TH**** 2009**

**NCIS BULL PEN 2:PM**

Abby was sitting at Samantha's desk fidgeting. "Abby is there a reason you are on my desk?" Samantha asked.

"Sammie I'm worried about Timmy. He shoulda been back by lunch." Abby said.

"He probably stopped to check on his car. Gibbs didn't say he needed the confession til 5 this evening." Samantha said standing up with a file.

"Probie is fine. I doubt the female prisoner have maimed him. Yet." Tony said smirking.

"Dinozzo Todd grab your gear." Gibbs barked coming in through the desks.

"We got a case?" Kate asked.

"Yeah a prison guard at the Female prison is dead. The prisoner are holding it prisoner." Gibbs said tucking his gun inside his jeans.

"But Gibbs that's where McGee is." Abby said.

"I know Abby. We're gonna go save him." Gibbs said nodding for Tony and Kate to go on towards the elevator.

"I'll call you with news. Samantha stay here with Abby I want you guys to do the Paper and Lab work." Gibbs said.

"Sure." Samantha said nodding.

When the 3 agents were on the elevator. Abby turned to Samantha. "Aren't you worried?" Abby asked.

"I'm sure Gibbs Dad and Kate will get McGee back safe and sound." Samantha said grabbing her gun and keys.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked.

"I gotta go get Gracie. Would you like to come with me?" Samantha asked.

"YES!!!" Abby said and the girls left.

**4: PM**

**ABBY'S LAB**

Samantha was taking her shot when Tony and Kate came in with evidence. "We need this processed before sunset." Kate said.

"Why before Sunset?" Samantha asked.

"The Warden wants to go in." Tony said.

"He's real adamant about sending his crew in to diffuse the situation." Kate said.

"You know I stay here while all you guys go off and risk your lives." Abby said going off.

"It's our job Abs. None of us like risking our lives." Kate said her partner.

"I know. How's McGee?" Abby asked.

"He seemed fine when he came out and told us what the inmates wanted." Tony said.

"Grampy? Where's Uncle Tim?" Gracie asked coming out of the office Abby had her small tv set up in.

"He's still talking to the mean lady." Tony said picking her up and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh. Poppa with him?" Gracie asked.

"He's helping with something at the moment Baby girl." Tony said as his cell phone rang.

"Dinozzo." He said.

"Tony you and Kate look at the surveillance footage and let me know what you see." Gibbs said.

"Will do. Hey talk to Gracie for a minute please." Tony said handing his phone to Gracie who talked with her Poppa about something important.

"Ok he said Mommy should help you guys seeing as she knows the program." Gracie smiling at Tony.

"You like being the messenger for Poppa don't you?" Tony asked tickling her.

**2:30 PM**

**BULL PEN**

Gibbs had called Tony's land line phone and was looking for something on the surveillance camera. "Dinozzo! Is Samantha there working on it too?" Gibbs barked.

"Yes I am Gibbs just give me a minute to get the program up and running on Dad's computer. I was consoling a sobbing year old because Aunt Abby forgot she was there." Samantha said getting the program running.

"Ok what I'm seeing is our vic comes in stumbling and all the girls jump on him. Miss Latino is the first one on him." Samantha says clicking fast forward on the disk.

"Anything on Celia?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing. I'm doing a background checks on the guards. Anyone you want to looked at specifically?" Samantha asked.

"Lambro and Trimble. Also check out Sharon Bellows. Somehow she's connected." Gibbs said.

"Will do. I'll call you back in another half hour with my findings." Samantha said.

"Ok." Gibbs said hanging up.

4: PM

Samantha had ran all the names and came up with more information than she wanted to. She sighed as she explained the drug charges on Trimble and the photo she found. "So Trimble was doing Sharon Bellows daughter Zoe. What the hell did she do kill him for it?" Tony asked.

"Think of what you want to do Ari dad." Samantha said softly.

"Yeah. I can't blame her." Tony said. Gibbs called demanding answers. So Samantha filled him in on everything.

"Tony, Kate go get the girl and bring her in. I'm bringing Lambro in see what he has to say for himself. Samantha see if you can patch this information through to McGee's computer." Gibbs said.

"Got it." Samantha said hanging up causing Tony and Kate to stare at her.

'What?" She asked.

"You hung up on Gibbs." Kate said astonished.

"Yes I've done it before. You really think I'm scared of him Kate?" Samantha asked walking back to McGee's Desk.

5: PM

The case was over. They had gotten the killer. Kate Tony Gibbs and McGee came into the bull pen where Samantha and Abby were chatting with Gracie. "Uncle Tim!" Gracie exclaimed running to him.

"Hey Sweet pea. You didn't miss me did you?" Tim asked smirking.

"No. But I think Abby and Mommy were worried." Gracie said.

Tim smiled at Samantha who was sitting at her desk working on her report. "Did you get the confession out of the mean lady?" Gracie asked sitting on Tim's lap.

"I believe I did." McGee said.

"We had faith in you." Kate said.

Tim looked at the plasma and seen his distorted picture. "Grampy did that." Gracie said.

"Thanks Gracie. Haven't you heard of being quiet?" Tony asked good naturally.

McGee's phone rang and he snatched it up. Samantha came around the cubicle and watched him. "No you listen to me. You're gonna fix my car for the original price you gave me. And it's gonna be ready 4 o'clock tomorrow. Thank you goodbye." McGee said hanging up. He looked around to see all his team looking at him.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Prison changed you McGee. And I like it." Abby said. Everyone laughed.

9: PM

SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT

Tim was sitting on the couch eating pizza. "So Abby told me that you met someone you knew in the prison." Samantha said throwing her napkin down.

"Oh you mean Crystal? We went to school together at MIT." Tim said.

"Oh really. From what I heard she thinks you were more than school mates." Samantha said smirking.

"N no. We were just f friends." Tim said looking at Samantha who was laughing.

"You're not jealous?" Tim asked.

"Not in the least." Samantha said.

"Why not?" Tim asked.

"Cause if you were to cheat on me you would have bigger balls than most the guys I dated in highschool." Samantha said taking a sip of her soda.

"Why you say that?" Tim asked.

"Cause most knew that if they broke my heart I'd feed em to Gibbs." Samantha said.

Tim laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You know something?" Tim asked.

"I know lots of things but do tell me what you know." Samantha asked.

"I love you. I've loved you since the day we danced on the dance floor at Christmas almost 5 years ago. There has never been anyone else after I met you and got to know you. So in short I'm not leaving you unless I'm drawn away by gunpoint." Tim said leaning in and kissing Samantha.

TBC [NEXT EPISODE "BROKEN ARROW"]


	13. Broken Bird

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: WELL HERE IS "BROKEN BIRD" HOPE EVERYONE LIKES. MORE NEXT WEEK OR MAYBE END OF THIS WEEK. THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK. AND THANKS TO MY BETA WHO KEEPS ON THE RIGHT PATH._

**Tuesday January 13****th**** 2009**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Kate Samantha and Tony came in to see a package on McGee's desk. "Ohhh McGoogle got a package." Tony said.

"That we aren't gonna open before he gets here." Samantha said to Tony.

"Ok fine." Tony said sitting at his desk.

Tim came in and smiled. "Oh goody it's here." He said.

"Who says goody?" Tony asked.

"What is it?" Kate asked coming over to his desk.

McGee pulled out an old computer. "This is my old MAC SE. Got it for my 11th birthday. She was my first." Tim said.

"This is gonna get really strange isn't it?" Tony asked Kate.

"Going to?" Kate asked.

"Wait Samantha didn't you have a mac before highschool?" Tony asked.

"No I had an apple. That I had to clean out cause of you." Samantha said.

Gibbs came in. "Gear up." Gibbs said grabbing his gun.

"What we got?" Tony asked.

"Petty officer Lynn was killed." Gibbs said walking around his desk towards the elevator.

"Get your mittens it's cold out there." Gibbs said.

**SCENE**

Ducky and Jimmy pull up arguing about roads. "Lovers quarrel Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Mr Palmer got us lost again." Ducky said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not stupid to think that J comes after I. At least in the American alphabet it is." Jimmy said. Ducky went off on a rant about the alphabets.

When Kate gets a call about something. "I'll be there." Kate said.

"We'll get the body back to NCIS." Ducky said.

"Ok." Kate said heading off.

Samantha was looking at something when a commotion happened she saw a woman coming at Ducky. She got her gun out and screamed. "STOP NCIS." Tony who was talking with someone heard the fear in Samantha's voice touched Gibbs' arm and ran back to the scene.

"Ducky?" Samantha asked as the woman runs away.

"I'm fine. It's just a defensive wound." Ducky said holding his hand up for them to see the knife went through his hand.

**HOSPITAL**

Abby walked into the hallway where the receptionist told her to go. Jimmy stood up when she came through. "Where's Ducky?" Abby asked Samantha.

"He's in the trauma room. Should be out in a few minutes." Samantha said.

Palmer looked at Abby. "You're so.... Calm." He said.

"I am. If I keep going to crazy town every time one of gets hurts. I'd have to have my mail forwarded there." Abby said to Jimmy.

Just then a couple of nurses rolled Ducky through. "Hey Ducky." Samantha said.

"Dear Samantha. Glad you could come." Ducky said.

"Ducky." Abby said.

"Abby? Ooh how kind of you to visit." Ducky said.

"Oh they gave you morphine." Abby said.

"Just a drop. Oh Mr Palmer please call dr. ahhh.... Jordan." Ducky said.

"Dr, Hampton?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. On my desk you'll find her number, while I my self lay here getting much numer." Ducky said giggling.

"I'll go get Gerald here in a few minutes and bring him here." Samantha said.

"Oh good. Nurse more anesthetic and don't spare the horses." Ducky said as the nurses's pushed him away.

"Does Morphine make you that loopy?" Jimmy asked.

"You should know Palmer. You went to medical school." Gibbs said.

"Samantha you were on Morphine. Were you that out of it." Jimmy asked.

"Not what I remember of it." Samantha said.

"I'll walk you to the car so you can go tell Gerald." Gibbs said placing his hand on Samantha's back.

**MALLARD RESIDENCE**

Samantha got out of her car and went and knocked on the door. Mrs Mallard answered it. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hi Mrs. Mallard. I'm Samantha Dinozzo. I work with your son." Samantha said smiling.

"Oh you're the dear girl who was pregnant that Donald kept talking about." Mrs Mallard said.

"Yes Ma'am. Is Gerald home?" Samantha asked.

"The black servant? I'll get him. But you should know that he's taken with my son." Mrs Mallard said.

"I'm aware. Can I speak with Gerald?" Samantha asked.

"Lillian let Samantha in. I think Robert is waiting to take you for a walk ." Gerald said.

"Ohhh Robert I'm coming." Mrs Mallard said walking off.

Samantha smirked. "She's something." She said.

"Yes she is. But I take you're not here to discuss Mrs Mallard." Gerald said.

"No. Listen Gerald. Ducky was stabbed in his hand a while ago. I woulda called sooner but got stuck at the hospital. If you want I can stay with Mrs Mallard and you can go on." Samantha said.

"No. Robert can stay. You drive me? I can but all I have is his Morgan. He took my car this morning." Gerald said.

"Alright you wanna run talk with Robert?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." Gerald said leaving the room.

After a few minutes he came back with a bag. "Donald's stuff." He explained.

"I understand." Samantha said walking out the door.

2: PM

NCIS BULL PEN

Kate , Tony and McGee were watching a video that a busy body recorded on their cell phone of the attack. "Quit at staring and Sam's ass and concentrate on the woman McGee." Kate said smirking.

"I..... I wasn't." Tim spluttered.

"You wasn't what McGee?" Gibbs asked as he came in.

"Nothing boss." Tim said looking at the video.

"How's Ducky doing?" Kate asked.

"Should be fine. Lucky for him he's an ME." Gibbs said looking at the video.

"We found a video on youtube that someone posted about an hour ago." Tony said.

"Can we get a clear shot of the woman's face?" Gibbs asked.

"No too grainy. Sam might be able to tell me something to sketch." Kate said.

"Yeah. She went to tell Gerald." Gibbs said.

"And here I am back." Samantha said coming in dropping her bag on her desk.

"He get to the hospital ok?" Tony asked.

"I drove him. Ducky took his car this morning. What's this?" Samantha asked.

"A neighbor caught the attack on a camera phone and posted to YOUTUBE." Tim said.

"Do you think you could tell Kate the features of the woman enough to run a facial recognition program?" Gibbs asked.

"I can give it my best shot." Samantha said.

**Thursday January 15****th**** 2009**

**NCIS BULL PENN **

8: AM

Samantha was at her desk working on the profile for the woman who attacked Ducky when Gibbs came in. "They released Ducky yesterday morning." Gibbs said setting his coffee down.

"Ain't that early?" Kate asked.

"They observed him bout all they needed to do." Samantha said.

"I went and saw him last night. He told me what happened in Afghanistan." Gibbs said.

"And?" Tony asked.

"Javid Daoub was a prisoner. He was tortured by someone called 'mr Pain'. He went to Ducky for help to be patched up." Gibbs said.

"So Ducky didn't kill him?" Tim asked.

"No. He did. But to ease his pain." Samantha said knowing where this story was going.

"How did you know that?" Kate asked.

"Read it somewhere. History is an amazing thing." Samantha said.

"So do we have a picture of this Mr Pain?" Tony asked.

"I do. Sent to all of you. Plus to Abby." Samantha said as her phone rang.

"Agent Dinozzo." She said.

"I'll see to it." Samantha said hanging up.

"Gerald Ducky left and he didn't say where he was going." Samantha said.

"I do. Call Gerald back tell him you'll be there to pick him up in 10 minutes. Then meet me at the Embassy." Gibbs said standing.

"What do you want us to do?" Tony asked.

"Find Mr Pain. And when you do bring him to the Embassy. I have a feeling we're gonna need a miracle to convince these people Ducky didn't kill this Javid guy for fun." Gibbs said heading out.

11 AM

EMBASSY

Gerald Samantha Tony and Kate came in to see Gibbs talking to Ducky and the Ambassador. "Why is Donald turning himself in?" Gerald asked.

Gibbs came up to them. "The Ambassador is gonna let Ducky talk with this Mr Pain. And we can watch." Gibbs said.

"Ok." Tony said. Once the two older men were in a room together. Mrs Daoub was ushered into room where the NCIS agents were standing watching the debate.

When the debate was all over everyone walked out of the room. "Doctor Mallard. There won't be any charges filed against you." The Ambassador said.

"Thank you." Ducky said.

"Come on Duck let's go." Gibbs said leading everyone out of the Embassy.

**3: PM**

**NCIS MORGUE**

Ducky and Gerald came in to see Dr, Jordan Hampton and Jimmy Palmer cleaning up. "Hey Dr Mallard." Jimmy said.

"Mr Palmer." Ducky said.

"Hello Ducky. Gerald it's been a while." Jordan said.

"Dr, Hampton." Gerald said kindly.

"Jimmy why don't we go and give Doctor Mallard and his friend some time." Jordan said.

Once they were out of the morgue Gerald crossed over to Ducky and held him as he cried. "Come on Old man let's go home and rest. I think it's time we got you some more pain medication." Gerald said pulling Ducky up.

**7: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Gracie and Tony were in the living room watching a movie. Samantha was washing the dinner dishes with Gibbs. "When Jimmy asked you about when you were on Morphine. You told him you don't remember. Do you not remember?" Gibbs asked.

Samantha dried her hands. "I remember waking up in immense pain sometimes and wanting to just go to sleep and not wake up in pain." Samantha said a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"Did you ever think of just surrendering to the morphine?" Gibbs asked.

Tony who was standing in the doorway cleared his throat. "Gracie requested that her Poppa come watch something with her before she has to go home." Tony said smirking.

"Yeah. This ain't over." Gibbs said to Samantha.

"Yeah I know." Samantha said going back to her task. Gibbs touched Tony's arm as he passed.

Looking into the living room seeing Jethro sit down and tickle Gracie Tony walked over and wrapped his arms around Samantha. Her sobbing shook her body and Tony kissed her head. "It's ok sweetgirl. It's gonna be ok." Tony said.

"I'm sorry." Samantha said through tears.

"I heard the question. And no one would blame ya if you thought of it one or two times." Tony said.

"You wouldn't?" Samantha said getting paper towel to dry her eyes.

"No. Samantha I watched you fight so hard to win that fight. One day I walked in and you were crying cause you were so much pain. As much as I love you it was all I could do not to reach over give you more morphine." Tony said wiping his eyes.

"Daddy?" Samantha asked confused.

"I couldn't sit there and watch you go through that Sammie. I just couldn't." Tony said tears rolling down his cheek. Samantha hugged Tony and they cried together.

TBC


	14. Love and War

**Now this is my thought that Tony' wasn't Claire on the computer with Tim but a real live woman. So let's get the chapter startede. As always thanks to my BETa. And to the reader. Feedback is welcomed**

**Tuesday January 29****th**** 2009**

**NCIS BULL PEN:**

Tim Tony and Kate along with Gibbs came strolling in at 7 am to find Samantha working on something on her computer. "You're here early." Tony said.

"Couldn't sleep. Gracie is down in the lab with Abby she had a cold this morning. So I couldn't take her to daycare." Samantha said.

"How was everyone's night?" Kate asked sitting down at her desk.

"I had a wonderful night." Tim said.

"What did you do?" Tony asked trying to power up his computer.

"I met a girl online." Tim said.

"Why won't my computer work?" Kate asked.

Samantha got up and walked over to her computer. "I had the same problem this morning. Cleaning knocked wires a loose." Samantha said crawling under Kate's desk.

"Now try it." Samantha said.

"It works." Kate said triumphantly.

"So what is this girl like Probie?" Tony asked rolling back so Samantha could do her magic on his computer.

"She's a level five sorceress. We're perfect for each other." Tim said.

Tony felt Samantha tense beside him. "Perfect huh?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I've never met someone who could understand me." Tim said.

Gibbs phone rang and all looked as he shut it. "What was that?" Tony asked.

"Missing Naval Officer." Gibbs said.

"What's the catch?" Samantha asked standing behind Tony.

"He hasn't been missing for 48 hours." Gibbs said.

"Want me to run his name through the data base. Get a head start on finding out." Samantha asked.

"No. I want you to go get Gracie and take her home. I'll cover for you. She needs her mommy to take care of her." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs." Samantha said.

"Do it. Me and Tony will walk you out." Gibbs said.

"Ok." Samantha said leaving the bull pen.

Once in the elevator Tony looked at his lover. "What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Do you think McGee is seeing this girl?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Tony asked.

"Tony you haven't seen that your daughter is in love with Tim McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I have. You'd have to be blind not to see it. But if McGee is gonna see this girl then we can't stop him." Tony said.

"Are you serious? Tony! I know you didn't miss her stiffening when he spoke about it." Gibbs said.

"No she went stiff as a board. Jet what's sending her home gonna accomplish?" Tony asked.

"I figured she needs time to think." Gibbs said.

"Jet. Samantha will think about it whether she's here or at home taking care of Gracie. I think if she's here I can look after her." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "I see your point." Gibbs said.

"Jet. She's strong. What everyone has told me for the past 6 years. It's time we let her decide what to do. If I know Sammie she'll either cut him off or play hard ball." Tony said.

"Yeah you're right." Gibbs said.

"For once." Tony said smirking.

"Don't get used to it." Gibbs said as his phone rang.

When he was through he flipped the switch. "Case?" Tony asked.

"Missing person was just identified by his daughter and her fiancee. They're in the bull pen wanting to talk to us." Gibbs said.

"Time to do our job. I'll call Samantha and tell her she can work from home running stuff." Tony said.

**NOON DAY**

Samantha was working from her Apartment on a lead for the team when her phone rang. "Agent Dinozzo." She said.

"Sammie how's my favorite partner doing?" Abby asked.

"She's sleeping. I gave her some cold medicine." Samantha said.

"What do you know about this new girl Timmy is bragging about?" Abby asked.

Samantha heard 3 distinct voices in the background. She laughed. "Nothing. Course then I don't think he would tell me." Samantha said.

"Ok. Well I was asked to call and check on our girl." Abby said.

"Hey could you put the ring leader on?" Samantha asked.

She heard laughter as Abby handed Gibbs the phone. "Hey." Gibbs said.

"Hey. Having Abby doing your dirty work for you now I see." Samantha said smirking.

"Well you know me so well." Gibbs said.

"Yeah I do. So let me guess the 4 musketeers are all in there wanting information?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah. Wanna give em any?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I don't have any to give. Send Dad by when you're done with the case?" Samantha asked.

"He'll be there. See ya later." Gibbs said and hung up. Samantha shook her head and hung up as well.

**THURSDAY JANUARY 31****ST**** 2009**

**NCIS 6: PM**

Tim Tony and Kate were discussing the case when Tim mentioned his online girlfriend. "So how is what is it again Clara?" Tony asked.

"Clair. And it's going great." Tim said.

Gibbs heard and decided to remind Tim of a certain agent. "Tony I meant to tell you and forgot. Samantha asked for you to call her when the case was finished.." Gibbs said.

Tim's face went white as a ghost. "Ok. I'll run by there on the way home. Night guys." Tony said rolling his chair back over to his desk and grabbing his things.

Kate stood up. "I need to go see if Abby is done." Kate said leaving the desk area.

Gibbs stared at his computer screen before looking down. "Boss?" McGee asked.

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Never mind have a good night." McGee said.

"McGee. How long have you guys been dating?" Gibbs asked.

Tim was flabbergasted. "Since before Thanksgiving." Tim said.

"And how long have you been her friend?" Gibbs asked.

"Since Gracie or before." Tim said.

"Then if I was you I wouldn't screw either up. If you don't want to date her then don't screw your friendship up." Gibbs said.

"Thanks Boss." Tim said.

"Tim? If you hurt her to bad she likely won't be too friendly to you. Just remember as much as Abby and Kate and even Tony is your friend. Tony is her father and he don't take too kindly to her being hurt." Gibbs said.

"I know. Good night Gibbs." Tim said leaving a smirking Gibbs.

**SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT**

Tony had gotten there and was in with Gracie helping get her back to bed Samantha walked down to the little girl's room and found Tony sitting in the rocker holding her and rocking softly. "Now why do I instantly get jealous?" Samantha asked smirking.

"I don't know why I did this with you. When we found you were diabetic. For about a month I would hold you at night just relishing in the fact you were still here." Tony said.

"I know that feeling." Samantha said coming in and sitting on the bed.

"You ok?" Tony asked adjusting Gracie in his arms.

"Yeah. Just confused." Samantha said.

"About Tim and the new online girl?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Samantha said.

"How long have you been together?" Tony asked.

Samantha looked up surprised. "Since before Thanksgiving." She said.

"Did you really think I didn't notice?" Tony asked.

"We were trying to keep it secret. Don't want Vance to separate the team again. Don't think I can handle that again." Samantha said.

"Do you Like him?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Dad remember when you got the NCIS job and you told me you fell hard for Gibbs?" Samantha asked.

"Yes and it was a year and a half before we did anything remotely to get a relationship going." Tony said.

"Well I fell hard for Tim. He came to the hospital the day after Gracie was born and took me to see her. The nurse assumed he was the dad." Samantha said.

"This gorgeous child look anything like Probie? Never." Tony said teasingly.

Then he got serious. "Wanna know a secret?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Samantha said.

"I was there." Tony said.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"I was behind you. Me Gibbs Abby and Kate along with Ducky had come to see you. Couldn't find you. So I went towards the Nursery and found you 3." Tony said.

"I fell hard daddy. And I think right now Tim don't have a clue what he wants." Samantha said tears running down her face.

"Come here." Tony said. Samantha fell onto her knees and laid her head on Tony's lap.

"No man ever knows what he wants. But I can tell you this. Tim is a damn fool if he lets you go and I will personally tell him that." Tony said rubbing her back.

"Just let it be Daddy." Samantha said.

"Let's get this girl to bed. Seeing as she's sound asleep." Tony said easing himself out of the chair and laying Gracie down.

When him and Samantha were out in the living room Tony sat down. "No. You go home and spend time with Jet. Gracie is out for the night mostly. And if I have any problems I'll call you." Samantha said pointing him towards the door.

"You sure. Jet would come over if you want and we could camp out here. Lord knows we have clothes here." Tony said.

"Positive. I don't need to run to daddy every time someone breaks my heart. Speaking of clothes. I have your Armani grey suit that I took to the cleaners in the closet beside the door." Samantha said.

"Ok. Come here." Tony said pulling her into his arms.

"It's fine by me if you run to me anytime someone breaks your heart. Gives me reason to torment them." Tony said kissing her head.

"I know. Go home and rest." Samantha said.

"K. Love you." Tony said kissing her again and leaving.

**10: PM**

**TONY/GIBBS HOUSE**

Tony was laying reading his book in bed when Gibbs came in. "How was Samantha?" Gibbs asked crawling onto the bed.

"Confused. She fell hard for him." Tony said.

"I talked with McGee advised him to think hard before he makes any hasty decisions." Gibbs said.

"Yeah. She's hurt and I don't know if I wanna beat him up or just let the team torment him." Tony said.

"Give it a few days. Maybe he'll be sensible and remember how good Samantha is for him." Gibbs said.

"Hopefully." Tony said closing his book.

"I happen to remember a certain agent falling hard for a co worker here about 6 almost 7 years ago." Gibbs said leaning down to capture Tony's lips.

"Really. He must've had a soft landing." Tony said smirking pulled Gibbs down for more that kiss.

"How about that." Gibbs said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. You know that right?" Tony asked.

"On good days yes. Bad days I let you remind me." Gibbs said.

"And I'll keep on reminding you. Or I'll let Samantha remind you how mean she can be." Tony said.

"Remind me how lucky I am to have you now?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"Most definitely." Tony said turning the lights off.

**MIDNIGHT**

**SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT**

Samantha couldn't sleep so got up and opened her laptop and to check her mail. To find an email from Tim. She opened it and began to read.

Dear Samantha,

I guess I need to start by saying I'm sorry. Last week I met a woman named Clair online and we hit it off. She loves the computer games I love. And she seems really nice. She asked if we could meet next week and I told her yes. I guess what I'm saying is if she will let it happen I would like to see where it goes. I know I will regret asking to cut our relationship off but I just feel I need to see where it goes.

Please Forgive me and continue to be my friend.

Tim.

Samantha hit delete and got up and went back to her bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day and new cases to solve. "Who needs boyfriends anyways." Samantha said to herself before sleep claimed her.

TBC


	15. Deliverance

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well here is Episode 14 in season 6. I truely couldn't do this without the help of my beta who catches all my mistkaes. so read and review.**

**Tuesday January 10****th**** 2009**

**9 :AM**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Samantha was hard at work when Tim came in. Tony and Kate watched the duo nod to each other. "So Probie how's Claire doing?" Tony asked. Samantha didn't tell Tony or Gibbs about the letter McGee had sent her seeing as it would just put a riff between the gang.

"She's doing fine Tony." McGee said.

Gibbs came strolling in. "Grab your gear. We have a dead Sailor." Gibbs said. Everyone grabbed their gear and was heading onto the elevator.

**CRIME SCENE ROOF TOP**

Everyone was looking at the body when Gibbs spotted a blanket laying away from the body. When he pulled it away he found his old Marine Service number. "Samantha!" Gibbs called.

Samantha walked over and stood beside him. "Yeah?" She asked .

"What do you make of that?" Gibbs asked.

"Your old service number ain't it?" She asked picking her camera up and snapping pictures.

"Yeah it is. Whoever killed Salazar wanted me to know." Gibbs said.

"Looks like it." Samantha said.

Gibbs nodded and walked off passing Tony on his way back to the Body. "What's wrong with him?" Tony asked.

"Recognize the number?" Samantha asked.

"Ain't that? Is that his old Service number?" Tony asked shocked.

"Yeah. Written in blood. Might wanna tell Kate and McGee to tread lightly we both know how he gets when his past comes into play." Samantha said.

"I'll tell Kate. Probie can fend for himself." Tony said bitterly.

"You and McGee have words I didn't know about?" Samantha asked packing her camera up.

"Not yet." Tony said walking off. Samantha shook her head.

**WEDNESDAY FEBRUARY 11****TH**** 2009**

**4: PM**

**NCIS BULL PENN**

Samantha was sitting at her desk looking through Salazar's financial records when Tony and Kate brought in Popeye. Kate took Popeye to Interrogation while Tony sat down at his desk. Samantha went over to his desk and handed him a note. "What's this?" Tony asked.

"The message McGee didn't write down properly this morning. Edward's secretary called wants you to call back. Something to do with a party he is throwing next month." Samantha said.

"Good luck I won't be calling back." Tony said crumbling the piece of paper up and throwing it away.

"Why not?" Tim asked.

"I have nothing to say to Edward. And even less to Emily." Tony said.

"It's up to you. I could call and see what it's all about." Samantha said.

"We'll see. Right now let's just focus on finding this killer and keep Jet from falling completely apart." Tony said as Gibbs came in. Samantha nodded and went to her desk passing Kate on the way to it.

**THURSDAY FEBRUARY 12****TH**** 2009**

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

Abby and Samantha were discussing the case when Abby decided to go for the point. "Sammie? Did Timmy and you ever get together?" Abby asked.

Samantha sighed. "Briefly. But he met Claire and decided he'd wanted to see where that goes." Samantha said.

"I'll kill him." Abby said.

"No you won't. I'm asking you as a friend to just leave it ok?" Samantha said.

"Ok. Fine." Abby sighed.

"Thanks. Now show me the gun used." Samantha said going back to the case.

**11: AM**

**FEDERAL CAR**

Gibbs and Mike Franks were headed to Speak to Tomas. "So how is that precious granddaughter of yours?" Franks asked.

"She's doing good. She's in pre k for half days now." Gibbs said proud.

"Dinozzo's daughter is down right brave." Franks said.

"She's something. I'm worried about her tho." Gibbs said making a turn as Mike directed.

"How so. Medical reasons?" Mike asked.

"She and Agent McGee were dating. I believe he broke it off real recently." Gibbs said.

"It's hard to watch your children hurt. Even if they're grown." Mike said.

"Is that why we're going to see Tomas?" Gibbs asked. He was met with silence.

**5: PM**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

The case been solved. Now all that was left was the paperwork. Samantha was sitting at her desk typing a few notes on her report when Tony came and sat on her desk. "Did you call and ask about this crapshoot of a party my father has decided to throw?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. It's a benefit to make money for Dinozzo Industries." Samantha said.

"Are we required to go?" Tony asked.

"If I am I'm gonna be going against the Dinozzo code cause I sure ain't going near that house." Samantha said hitting print on her computer keyboard.

"Sounds good. You can come over and have a movie night with me. Gibbs is more than likely gonna be having drinks with Franks." Tony said.

"Sure. Nothing scary cause of Gracie." Samantha said.

"Gotcha." Tony said heading back to his desk. Tim stood up.

"I'm going to see Abby." He said leaving. "Big mistake." Samantha mumbled.

**ABBY'S LAB**

"Abby you need any help packing the evidence up?" Tim asked coming into the lab.

"No McGee I do not need help." Abby said turning and looking at him.

"Ok. Well I'll just go back up and finish my report then." McGee was saying.

"But what I do need is an explanation." Abby said.

"Explanation for what? Did I do something to you?" Tim asked.

"Not to me no. But you hurt one of my friends. And I wanna know why." Abby said.

"Who did I hurt?" McGee asked.

"You're that clueless? Oh my God." Abby said speechless.

"Are you talking about Samantha?" McGee asked.

"Yes McStupidhead. Samantha." Abby said.

"Abby we parted on good terms. I emailed her and told her that I wanted to see this other girl. I didn't hurt her." Tim said.

Abby slapped him upside the head. "OW!" Tim said.

"You hurt her Timmy. She just didn't let you know. Or anyone for that matter." Abby said.

Tim stood there for a minute. "Wonder how bad Gibbs is gonna hurt me." Tim said.

"I wouldn't be worried about Gibbs." Abby said turning back to her computer.

"Samantha wouldn't hurt anyone." McGee said.

"She's not talking bout mommy. She's talking bout Grampy." Gracie said from her stool beside Abby. Tim swallowed and rushed out of the lab.

"Good girl." Abby said giving Gracie a high five.

**8: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony was sprawled on the couch with Gracie laid on his chest sucking her thumb. Samantha was sitting on the love seat watching the movie. After a while Tony muted the tv and looked over at Samantha. "If I ask you a question will you give me an honest answer?" Tony asked.

"I can try." Samantha said looking over at him.

"After I came to see you last week. You've seemed more I dunno down. Did McGee do something?" Tony asked.

Gibbs chose that moment to walk through the front door. "Hey. Have fun with Franks?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Caught up on old times." Gibbs said toeing his shoes off and placing them on the shoe rack by the door.

"That's good." Tony said.

"I see someone chose another spot to fall asleep." Gibbs said smirking at a sleeping Gracie.

"She just nodded off." Samantha said.

"Just nodded off. She's been laying here for over an hour." Tony said shocked.

"It takes her a while to calm down enough even after she's laying down to go to sleep." Samantha said.

"I swear I didn't give her any coffee." Gibbs said causing Tony and Samantha to laugh.

"No I think it was more along the lines of Caf Pow." Samantha said.

"Let me go put her in your room." Gibbs said standing and picking up the sleeping child from Tony's chest.

"Ok now my question." Tony said sitting up.

"I checked my email after you left and found an email from Tim asking if we could not date anymore. He wanted to see where this thing went with Claire." Samantha said.

"That asshole." Tony erupted.

"First of all watch the language and second settle down before you wake her up." Samantha said.

"He didn't have the guts to face you. He sends an email?" Tony asked.

"What's goingon out here." Gibbs asked coming out of Samantha's old bedroom.

"Dad's upset." Samantha said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Tony stood up and followed close behind her. "I have every right to be upset. He basically took the cowardly way out." Tony said almost yelling.

"Hey keep it down." Gibbs warned him.

"What did he say in the email?" Tony asked.

"That he wanted to try and make a relationship with this other girl. And asked if I would still be his friend." Samantha said putting some food on a plate for Gibbs.

"And what did you say." Tony asked.

"I didn't reply back. And I haven't spoken to him about it since.." Samantha said.

"Sammie." Tony said whispering.

"Dad. I'm fine. Does it hurt? Yes a little. But I can't dwell on it. I have a child who needs me to be strong for her. And let's face it a dad who needs me to hold him together." Samantha said.

Gibbs smirked at her. "Why don't you stay for the night. Heck stay til Sunday." Gibbs said.

"I don't wanna cramp dad's style." Samantha said teasing.

"What style. I don't have a style." Tony said.

"Ok we'll stay." Samantha said going out of the kitchen.

**11: PM**

Gibbs was reading a boat magazine when Tony came in and sat down on the bed. "Gracie wake up?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Said there was monsters under the bed." Tony said fluffing his pillow.

"I heard you ask Franks if Tomas was my son." Gibbs said.

"Yeah?" Tony asked rolling onto his back.

"He's not. When I was in Columbia I met Rose. Tomas' mother. She was a sweet girl who found out she was pregnant with the enemies child. I told her when I got state side I would send her money to help with the needs of the child. Franks learned about it I guess." Gibbs said.

"And he sent money as well?" Tony asked rolling onto his side.

"No. Rose was killed after the baby was born. Enemies got to her. Franks brought Tomas to the US." Gibbs said.

"Nice of him. I knew he wasn't your son." Tony said laying a hand on Gibbs arm.

"How?" Gibbs said.

"Cause. You would've told me a long time ago." Tony said.

"Maybe." Gibbs said.

"No Maybe about it I know." Tony said wrapping his arm over Gibbs torso.

"You didn't tell Samantha about your thoughts that Tomas was my son?" Gibbs asked.

"No. She has too much on her plate as it is." Tony said.

"Think she'll move on from Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"She will. But it'll take time." Tony said.

"Time we'll give her." Gibbs said adjusting into Tony's arms.

"I love you." Gibbs said.

"I love you too. So much." Tony said kissing Gibbs' head.

TBC [BOUNCE]


End file.
